Digimon Adventure the 2nd World
by Cazark
Summary: Digimon Adventure the 2nd world is based off Digimon Adventure 01 the first season it is a adventure story with one extra edition Daniel "Darkie" Nathans my OC. What happens when a certain chosen one catches his attention how will he act will he bring order or chaos. This story contains a romance between Izzy and Darkie. Contains YAOI don't like it move on.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that came to my mind while I was fixing a computer. Irony it has been hitting me hard these days.

Anyway this story will contain a romance between my OC Daniel "Darkie" Nathans and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi.

This story contains love between two boys... read it at your own discretion or skip to the next story I won't stop you.

* * *

**Introduction**

This story will set in an alternate world of Digimon. Kind of like an Alternate world of what ifs.

* * *

**Character Sheet (Daniel "Darkie" Nathans)**

Quick rundown he is a nerd that loves computers and gaming. Acts like a badass but is considered a joke you see why in the Second chapter. His crest is Order and his partner will be Impmon caz If I had to pick the Digivolution pattern would be closest to what I like and Ive noted down the Digivolution pattern right under each Character The bold name is the Person and the next one is In-training through to the final one being Mega.

* * *

**Paring**

Daniel "Darkie" Nathans (OC) X Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

* * *

**Other Characters**

**(OC) Daniel "Darkie" Nathans** (Order) Partners:

Kiimon

Yaamon

Impmon

WhiteDevimon (You know why)

WhiteSkullSatamon (Again you know why)

Beelzemon

**Joe Kido** (Reliability) Partners:

Pichimon

Bukamon

Gomamon

Ikkakumon

Zudomon

Vikemon

**Kari Kamiya** (Light) Partners:

YukimiBotamon

Nyaromon

Salamon

Gatomon

Angewomon

Magnadramon

**Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi** (Knowledge) Partners:

Pabumon

Motimon

Tentomon

Kabuterimon

MegaKabuterimon

HerculesKabuterimon

**Mimi Tachikawa** (Sincerity) Partners:

Yuramon

Tanemon

PalmonTogemon

Togemon

Lillymon

Rosemon

**Sora Takenouchi** (Love) Partners:

Nyokimon

Yokomon

Biyomon

Birdramon

Garudamon

Hououmon

**Taichi "Tai" Kamiya** (Courage) Partners:

Botamon

Koromon

Agumon

Greymon

MetalGreymon

WarGreymon

**Takeru "T.K." Takaishi** (Hope) Partners:

Poyomon

Tokomon

Patamon

Angelmon

MagnaAngemon

Seraphymon

**Yamato "Matt" Ishida** (Friendship) Partners:

Punimon

Tsunomon

Gabumon

Garurumon

WereGarurumon

MetalGarurumon

* * *

Hi my name is Daniel Nathans I know it's a stupid name considering its two first names but it's what I got stuck with. So yeah I'm on this summer vacation with guys and girls from my school I don't know any of them but my **mother** wanted me to go so I **can** make new **friends**.

So currently I'm making them by sitting on the grass with my laptop on my legs I know I'm **The** **Master** of friend making I'm such a **pro** at this... Oh who am I kidding I'm just a nerd who likes to keep to myself the only person I would even consider a friend is that guy in the corner who is also on his laptop.

I think his name is Koushirou Izumi but I'm not sure from time to time I hear Izzy and he looks up but I think that's a nickname. So yeah that it about me so what's happening exactly I don't know exactly but one minute I was sitting on the grass enjoying the sun and the next minute it was snowing for no reason what so ever.

It was like my weather back in my old home Australia one minute sunny the next freezing cold and raining. So I ran to the nearest building which happened to be the shrine and wouldn't you believe my luck I was stuck with 7 other kids.

They introduced themselves to me while it snowed outside. The kid with the massive broom mop hair went first "Hi I'm Taichi Kamiya you can call me Tai." I touch his hair in awe "What type of gel do you use Gravity Defier!" Tai laughs as one of the girl Introduce herself "I'm Sora Takenouchi."

Next up the tall lanky kid with blue hair and glasses introduces himself "I'm Joe Kido." The 2nd girl with what I would assume is a pink cowboy hat introduces herself next "Mimi Tachikawa is my name!" she exclaims as The Skinny cool looking dude goes next "I'm Yamato Ishida or you can call me Matt and that there is my brother Takeru Takaishi but he likes to be called T.K."

I nod at Matt then look in the direction of the final kid as Tai responds smiling "That person there is Koushirou Izumi but we call him Izzy. He turns to me so what's your name?" I smile shyly "Ah my name is Daniel Nathans I'm just your average every day boring kid."

It stops snowing as everyone rushes out the door happy to play in the snow as they call out to me to join I refuse politely as they go to have fun. I look at Izzy who seems to be fiddling with his laptop. I sneak up to him to see what his doing, as his mumbling to himself about the internet connection.

I speak to him catching him off guard "Hey Izzy is it?" he freaks out turning to me not realising how close I was I apologise as he comments "Oh hey just fiddling with my internet connect I think all the snow has knocked it out."

I push him a little to the side as he gets a little peeved but I ignore it I fiddle around with the settings a bit just improving it slightly "How's that?" he responds "Prodigious! How did you do that?" I smile "Just some tricks I learnt! Anyway I'm Daniel Nathans nice to meet a fellow Computer friend."

Izzy holds out his hand and shakes as he responds "I'm Koushirou Izumi but people like to call me Izzy." Tai then calls out outside "Hey guys you got to see this!" Me and Izzy walk outside as we look at the sky I respond "cool!"

Everyone comments on the sky lights as Izzy asks "What's that?" Sora responds "I think that's an Aurora." Izzy responds "Aurora? As in Aurora Borealis the Northern lights that's Impossible." All of a sudden Tai notices something as small purple comets rain around us specifically 8 of them.

I respond "What is exactly happening right now?" Where the comets crashed, tiny objects flew out of the holes as all of us grab onto one not knowing what to expect.

We open our hands as we look at the weird devices in our hands asking each other if they knew what it was. The next thing happened was we were getting sucked into this vortex into the middle of a forest with no snow might I add.

I woke up to this weird little creature that kept calling itself a **Yaamon**. It keeps calling out my name however I've never met this guy before so I speak to it "Excuse me ah little what every you are? I don't think we actually met before who are you?"

Yaamon smiles or at least I think he is "I'm Yaamon! I'm a Digimon" I blink rapidly twice "A what?" Yaamon gets angry "A digital Monster or Digimon for short." I smile widely "Oh cool you're a digital creature you fight other creatures actually I think I'm insulting you... You're a Digimon that fights other Digimon."

Yaamon smile "Yep" I smile back at him "Also I think your cute you remind of a plushy! Don't know why though?" Yaamon gets annoyed "I'm not cute! I'm mischievous!" I get excited "Even better I think you and I are going to be great friends."

My mum's message flashes back in my head "You're going on this summer vacation and you're going to make some new friends." I chuckle to myself as Yaamon looks at me questionably "What's funny?" I shake my hands side to side "Nothing just something I remembered my mother saying to me."

Yaamon asks me another question "What's a mother?" I look down at the little guy "Well in my own words she is a pain in the arse that over protective, at most times who will ring me on a moment's notice every 5 minutes to see if I'm ok and I'm putting it lightly."

I look around "So exactly where are we? I don't want to hear in a forest." Yaamon exclaims "A digital forest in the Digital World." I laugh "Ha ha! That's really funny, no seriously where are we?" Yaamon starts to get upset "I am being serious we are in the Digital World."

Suddenly I hear a screech and screaming coming from another direction I look at Yaamon "Something tells me I should be running further away from the screeching and screaming but... I'm going to go check it out you coming Yaamon?"

He grins "I go where you go Partner." I rush off into the forest with Yaamon bouncing behind me I stop to listen every few minutes. Sooner than I had anticipated I run into Izzy in the most awkward timing as possible. Not only did I knock the person over and locking lips with them I push myself of them exclaiming "Izzy?"

I wipe my lips and apologise as something stops my train of thought I point down to the other 4 people "Tai! Izzy! Ah you guys have a pink thing with ears and ah..." I look a little at the other Digimon before finishing my sentence "A type of slug not sure what to make of you."

Before the little guy could answer me I find out what the screeching is coming from it swoops down trying to tackle us as we duck and it misses us "What the hell is that thing?" Yaamon exclaims "That's Kuwagamon! His ah-" I stop Yaamon mid sentence "A giant red beetle that's coming back for us yeah one of those."

The pink elastic guy points in direction "Quick follow me." We run after the little guy he points to a tree "Inside here" as he disappears into the tree I rush in there with the rest of the guys. As we are huffing and puffing I finally ask "Now... That... We are not... being chased... who are you?" The pink one with ears introduces himself as Koromon as the other one introduces himself as motimon.

I take a deep breath as I calm down "So I'm see repetition here with the mon so I'm guessing everyone is someone-mon." Tai motions me to stay quiet as we wait out for Kuwagamon to stop circling us soon it gets bored and moves on as we sigh in relief.

I look at Izzy "Sorry about before I wasn't kind of expecting that it kind of happened can we pretend that never happened." He nods as we get interrupted "No need to hide anymore." We look in the direction of the voice as we exclaim "Sora?" then we look at the Digimon next to her, the Digimon introduces itself "I'm Yokomon."

I respond "We have these Digimon partners I wouldn't be surprised if anyone else that got sucked into this digital world has one too and I'm guessing there's more than one faction in this world." Another Digimon bounces by "It's like rabbit season for these guys!"

The new Digimon introduces itself "I'm Tokomon!" Tokomon looks off to the side "Hey T.K you coming?" T.K runs after Tokomon happy as Matt comes out behind the trees following behind him holding yet another Digimon "Hey T.K. Wait up".

Tai comments "You too?" Matt catches his breath "Yeah I'm here too" Tai replies "No I meant you have one too" Matt exclaims "Yeah" as the Digimon introduces itself pleasantly "My name is Tsunomon."

Suddenly we are met with screaming yet again as a guy runs towards us Tai shocked asks "Joe?" He continues to scream running towards us say "This thing that is following me won't leave me alone."

I open my mouth to respond "That thing! Has a name" I bend over looking at it "So what's your name little guy?" he jumps up on Joes shoulder and replies giddily "My name is Bukamon" Joe starts to scream again.

Joe speaks again "Why aren't you guys freaking out from this creature holding onto me..." He looks towards the other group of Digimon next to us continuing his sentence "And those creatures standing right beside you, what are they?" As I stand up I speak "I guess I was right so far everyone has a partner."

The group of Digimon jump together and exclaim together "We're Digimon... Digital Monsters."

* * *

So That's the intro to my new Digimon story I'll be working on it when I'm not feeling lazy. Did you enjoy it write a review and do what ever you plan on doing after reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Chapter 2 here we go let the story begin... well adventure.

* * *

The group blinks a couple of times as I respond "Just go with it." They all turn to me as Tai speaks up "You believe this? That any of this is real?" I tilt my head "Put it this way, you guys can either sit here and look like you just watched **The Room** or you can accept this is the new reality and let it sink in."

Tai scratches his head "But... How can you accept this?" I respond "Simple, be a gamer look at this world it makes as much sense as wrapping a bandage around your body that makes you look like a mummy, that instantly heals you for most of the damage to your body and the bandages disappear instantly after."

I lift a finger looking at all of them besides "Look at the Digimon don't they look like something you would find on a toy store shelf this all makes as much sense as drowning in two feet of water. At least hear them out... Who knows maybe they can help us get out of here."

I turn to look at the Digimon leaning down "So lay it on us what's your story" Koromon responds first "We are not just Digital Monster were are much more than that we are kind of cute." Everyone stands there dumb folded.

Tsunomon is the next to speak "and very loyal." Yokomon continues "With beautiful hair." Motimon contradicts what Yokomon said "or maybe no hair at all." Bukamon continues "We can be funny!" Yaamon speaks "or mischievous." Tokomon speaks "Also adorable."

I speak out "So... Let me get this straight you are cute and adorable, loyal Digimon... That can be funny and mischievous that may or may not have stylish hair, sounds legit!"

Tai responds "None of the less it's a pleasure to meet you all..." Tai continues "Well might as well introduce ourselves my name is Tai and this girl next to me is Sora..." Sora responds "Nice place you got here except the bugs." Tai continues to go around "This self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt!"

Matt responds "No autographs please!" Tai continues "Riight... This is Joe." Joe introduces himself "Hi... I would shake hands with you... If you had any" Tai continues "This little guy is Izzy his our computer expert." Izzy introduces himself "Do you have a computer internet access here."

Tai responds "This little guy is ah...?" T.K finishes the sentence for Tai "My names T.K. and I'm not as small as I look." Tai looks over to me next "and last but not least this guy is...?" I interrupt Tai giving myself a grand entrance "My name is Daniel Nathans you can call me Daniel or any other name you can think of seeing I was known as every other name amongst my family and friends... I'll be happy to assist you guys in any way I can as long as I can."

Sora comments "What happened to the girl with the pink hat?" Tai responds "Don't be mean! Her name is Mimi." Izzy responds "Maybe she's gone picking flowers or on a nature hike." We hear Mimi's voice as she is screaming "Ah! Somebody Help me!"

We all look in the general direction of where the voice came from as Tai speaks "Come on! We have to go save her." We all run towards Mimi direction as I speak "I say that that monster from before what was his name...? Kuwagamon I think it was is also where Mimi is I can hear its screech from before."

Tai calls out "Mimi where are you!" We reach a clearing noticing Mimi running towards us Tai calls out "Mimi?" as the screech can be just heard behind her Tai points out "It's that big bug again!" I respond "Kuwagamon!" Kuwagamon flies right over the top of us away from us when the Digimon next to Mimi decides to introduce herself "I'm Tanemon don't worry I'm here to protect you!"

Sora runs up to Mimi "You should be ok now!"The screething is heard again as Kuwagamon makes a loop back towards us. I call out "It's coming back for round three!" As a group we run in the opposite direction of Kuwagamon.

I think to myself "We need to stop that guy but how!" As we are running I pick up a branch "I have a plan guys." I turn around sliding a little bit back as I hold up the branch like it was a baseball bat.

Kuwagamon screeches as it comes close while the group hides as it gets closer I step to the side swinging the branch towards it the branch breaks in half getting sent flying towards the sky as Kuwagamon stops to stare at me.

I gulp as Tai calls out behind the trees "That didn't work! What's plan B?" As Kuwagamon screeches in my face I yell back "I'm working on plan B but for now I do have a Plan R which stands for... RUN!"

I bolt in the opposite direction as everyone is soon running ahead of me Kuwagamon gets too close for comfort as Matt orders us to duck. We all duck as it flies over the top of us we soon reach a clearing as we stop mid tracks.

Matt exclaims "Anyone have a helicopter?" Tai goes to look over the side "There's No way down." I look over the cliff "Well I didn't bring any bathing gear, how about you guys?" Tai responds "We going to have to find another way down!"

We turn around as Kuwagamon comes back for us we all duck as it makes another turn back towards us Tai and I run as our partners come to our aid Yaamon and Koromon jump past us to attack Kuwagamon. Yaamon uses his attack called **Rolling Black** that shoots a ball of Darkness as Koromon uses an attack called **Bubble Blow** that blows bubbles in Kuwagamon face.

The attacks don't faze Kuwagamon as he knocks Yaamon and Koromon to the sides. The other Digimon join in the fray attacking Kuwagamon with their own techniques causing Kuwagamon to smash into the trees.

Tai and I run to our partners holding them I respond "Stupid Yaamon! What if you were seriously hurt or killed you know how pissed I would of been?" Everyone else runs up to their partners as I get up holding mine "We need to get out of here before that thing gets back up."

Before any of us could more Kuwagamon gets up ready to attack us again. The guys run to where Tai and I are standing as we watch Kuwagamon walk slowly towards us. Tai speaks "When that guy come we going to make a run for it."

Koromon turns around "No we going to fight! It's the only way! To stand and fight!" I look at mine as he nods at me I smile lightly at mine "Well do you have any Idea how you going to beat him? You guys barely put a scratch on him."

All the Digimon jump from our hands as they bounce towards Kuwagamon they transform which we later found out was called to **Digivolve**, to an even stronger form. As we all called out to our partners our devices we picked up earlier started to glow as the Digimon digivolved.

Koromon Digivolved to Agumon

Yokomon Digivolved to Biyomon

Motimon Digivolved to Tentomon

Tsumonmon Digivolved to Gabumon

Tokomon Digivolved to Patamon

Bukamon Digivolved to Gomamon

Tanemon Digivolved to Palmon

Yaamon Digivolved to Impmon

We all stare in awe at our new Digimon Partners as I slap my hand on my face "Oh this is going to take forever to learn their names if it keeps changing like that." Tai comments "They are bigger!"

They jump up to attack Kuwagamon together as he knocks them away with one hand. Agumon gets up exclaiming "Alright then! You asked for it!" Each respective Digimon used their own special attack.

Palmon used Poison Ivy to hold onto Kuwagamon to stop him from flying off.

Patamon and Tentomon attack in sync as Patamon used Boom Bubble and Tentomon used Super Shocker to knock Kuwagamon unconscious or at least try to.

Gomamon rolled under Kuwagamon tripping him

Agumon and Impmon attacked together as Agumon used Pepper Breath and Impmon used Bada Boom.

Next Gabumon and Biyomon attacked together as Gabumon used Blue Blaster and Biyomon used Spiral Twister.

The Digimon stood together as they attacked together this time Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon and Impmon all used their Techniques at the same time on Kuwagamon lighting him up on fire.

Kuwagamon passes out screeching in pain as it's defeated. We stand in awe watching the Digimon as they worked together as a group to bring down the enemy.

We all run up to partners hugging them in excitement at our first battle and first win for we were sure there were many more to come. We continued to laugh in excitement as we were stopped dead in our tracks as we turned to see Kuwagamon get up.

Kuwagamon slammed his pincers into the ground causing the cliff to start to crack underneath us as we started to fall into the waiting water below us. I hold onto Impmon as I plummet into the water.

Gomamon summons a giant raft made of fishes as the rest of us fall into the raft. Impmon drags me onto the raft as I cough up water "I owe you one... and thanks!" Kuwagamon falls into the water behind us causing a massive wave as we attempt to hold onto the raft.

We land on a patch of ground as we get reacquainted with our partners again. Agumon proceeds to tell us about digivolution as Izzy comments "So Digivolving is what happens when you guys advance to the next level and become more power than before."

Tentomon responds to Izzy "Right All of us digivolved." I respond "And changing you name is apart of that process does that mean we going to have to learn a new name every time you guys and girls digivolve?"

Impmon responds to me "Yep and deal with it!" I lift an eyebrow "Does it also come with a new personality?" Agumon explains the process of digivolution "Digivolving is a hard process none of us could have done it without your help. In order for it to be successful we had to share your energy."

Tai looks with a weird face "Really?" Sora responds "I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Biyomon agrees with Sora as I look at Impmon "What kind of energy exactly?" Impmon shrugs as Izzy asks Tentomon "How do you access our energy?" Tentomon shrugs "Even we don't know how we access it!"

I pull out the device from before "Did anyone else notice this device glow before any of them digivolved?" They all lift and eyebrow at me as I respond "SO it was just me must of been my imagination."

I put the device back in my pocket as we all talk amongst ourselves about our plan of attack or at least what we plan to do next.

* * *

I found it hilarious whenever the Digivolution screen popped up because the poor villain had to stand there waiting for the transformation sequence I wonder what they did during to scenes if I was the villain knowing me I'll start playing solitaire on my phone or Robot Unicorn Attack.

My question is why they don't attack during those moments any or any villain for that matter power rangers, the Winks club, etc. What are the villains doing staring at them while they wait lolz?

P.S.1 For now on if there is a mass digivolve I'm just going to write in Bold **Mass Digivolution** into their respective tier or its going to get extremely troublesome writing the names over and over again.

P.S.2 when referring to "I" I'm speaking from Daniel's POV seeing as I want to follow from his line of sight.

Anyways enough ranting, write a review and sorry for the wait or the time it will take for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright this took extremely long to decide to write because of laziness so I apologise for anyone who's reading this...

Also I decided to release the Cover for this story with this chapter enjoy!

* * *

I listen intently to what they have to say with no real input when it comes to planning I fail miserably, as I noticed with my plan with Kuwagamon hit him with a stick really... What was I thinking?

Matt argues "What are we going to do guys?" Joe responds "If we could find a pay phone nearby maybe we could call the police, the fire department or even my mother." I respond "Well I'm not against that plan but what would we exactly say we got attacked by a giant red beetle..."

Impmon tugs on my pants "His name was Kuwagamon!" I look at Impmon "Thank you..." I look back towards the group "We got attacked by a giant red Beetle... Named Kuwagamon and now we are stuck god knows where."

Impmon again tugs on my pants responding "The Digital World!" I respond "Again... Thank you! We are stuck in the Digital World send help ASAP! Wow I really sounded like a dick just now..." Matt responds "Wasn't that a tad bit mean..."

I turn to the side "I just acknowledged that now thank you very much!" Impmon repeats what I said and my movements. Tai responds "Ok now that's out of the way... Do we even know where we are now? Besides the Digital world"

Sora responds "Well we may not know where we are now... but we started over there on that mountain" Sora points to the mountain. Matt comments "Well forget about going back that way we should try exploring the area."

Joe retorts "I'm not exploring anywhere I say let's just wait here for help!" Matt retorts back "Yeah let's wait for that giant bug to get us..." I comment "Kuwagamon... Wait I'm shorting it Kuwaga I swear if I say mon one for time it's going to Jamaican me crazy."

Everyone sighs at my comment as matt responds "Anyway! We need to find a road leading out of here to find someplace to get away from here." Izzy responds "Matt's right... but without a compass we don't know which way is north."

Impmon responds "I do!" Izzy looks at Impmon "Which way is it?" Impmon responds cheekily "It's in the opposite direction of South" I look at Impmon laughing in my head as I respond "Watch out we got a wise cracking smart arse over here..."

Sora comments "If we could get back to where we were we could find some clues to as why we are here in this place." Mimi comments "Would we find any other monster like that big bug" Patamon comments "Yes Indeedy"

Matt retorts "No monsters scare me..." I comment "unless they fly out of nowhere heading straight for you then you can prove that comment" Tai looks at Agumon "Are there any humans?" Agumon shakes his head "Besides you?" Tai nods as Agumon responds "Nope you're the first humans here! There have been only other Digimon."

Tai responds "So your Digimon what about these other monsters they all are Digimon too?"

I respond "I believe so anything ending in mon will be a Digimon" Sora comments "What if it gets dark?" Matt responds "Who says it even gets dark here?" Izzy retorts "That phenomenon would be unnatural"

I respond "Izzy would you call Kuwaga a natural phenomenon how about Tento or even Imp are they natural... In this world maybe but where we come from that would be considered unnatural."

Tai responds "Well we not going to get anything done by arguing right here!" Tai turns walking away as Matt responds "Where you think you're going?" Tai turns around smiling "up back there on that cliff that's where I saw the ocean."

Mat comments confused "The Ocean?" as I respond "The Ocean that should be impossible weren't we in a forest... wait never mind we in the digital world 404 logic is not found here!" Tai turns around answering Matt "Yep, there could be a boat or something."

I comment "I'm leaning more on the **something** rather than boat... how we going to search? Should we search in small groups with our partners or as a whole group?" Tai shrugs "As a group first I guess when we hit a land mark we can search separately."

We follow Tai not knowing what to expect.

As we are walking Sora comments on the beauty of the trees as Izzy responds "Yeah they are really different... I just thought they were subtropical" Joe comments "Well whatever they are its making m hay fever act up."

Matt responds "Hey Joe is there anything you actually do not complain about?" I retort back to Matt "Is there anything that you don't dislike about other people because all I've heard from you is nothing but complaints about other people's complaints!"

Izzy comments "I wonder who came up with the idea of Digital Monsters" I responds "I would like to know too clearly they guys had imagination behind this project." Tentomon responds to Izzy "Can you just refer to us as Digimon? We like that!"

Izzy retorts "I ask this because there is nothing mechanical about you guys." Tentomon humours Izzy "Oh really?" Tentomon creates electricity on his back as Izzy responds "Hey watch it!"

We continue to walk commenting about our new strange friends as Gabumon calls out "It smells like we are near the ocean." I comment "Well so far for not packing my bathers we could always skinny dip..."

Everyone looks in my direction "Right I guess that is a bad Idea I forgot about the girls here that would be awkward." We hear a phone ringing in the distant as Tai responds "A phone here?"

We reach the beach as we notice the payphone booths on the beach as I look at them "First let's comment on the fact that this clearly looks like a trap and two how the hell are they working?" We reach the phone booths as they stop ringing.

Tai comments "Wrong number perhaps?" Izzy responds "Aliens clearly set this up as a trap!" I comment on Izzy "Can you please answer me what is considered logical to you?" Matt comments "Let's order some pizza that delivers." Mimi responds "No anchovies for me!"

Sora comments "Why are these here of all places?" Joe responds "Well to call our parents obviously!" Gomamon responds "What exactly are parents?" Joe looks shocked at Gomamon as I elbow Impmon "Hey Imp remember what I told you about my mother, a mother is a parent."

Impmon responds "Oh a Parent is an overprotective mother..." I nod at Impmon as he continues "that usually bust peoples cho-" I place my hand on his mouth to stop him from continuing that sentence.

I smile "I think we heard enough about that topic" Everyone tries to make a phone call as we are met with random lines and comments... Tai responds "That was a bust any luck guys" we all shake our heads as Joe continues to try different numbers.

I scratch my head "Well I'm going to walk around see if I can find anything else Tai nods at me as I turn to Impmon "Well you coming with me Imp" he nods his head as we begin walking...

I speak "Hey Imp?" Impmon looks questionably at me "Yes? What do you want?" I respond "You wouldn't happen be some kind of Dark entity like part demon perhaps?" Impmon responds "No... Why do you ask?"

I respond as we continue to walk "Well you look like an Imp which from where I am Imps are considered a lesser from of demons." Impmon comments "Oh well I'm not an Imp, I'm Impmon!" I sigh "You know forget I said that last part I was only interested because you said the name of one of your abilities **Rolling Black** I think it was called. It was like black fire... but anyways what else you have up your sleeves, well gloves?"

Impmon stops to look in the opposite direction I look at him questionably "What's the matter?" Impmon looks at me "We have company!" We hear screaming for the rest of the group we run in the direction we see the phone booths gets sent flying into the sky.

I stop and freeze on the spot "What on earth is that?" I point at the giant pink shellfish Impmon responds "It's Shellmon!" I look at the Digimon "Huh I will shorten it to Shell!" Impmon continues "His is a Digimon that gets angry for no reason."

I comment "Must wake up on the wrong side of the shell every day." I look at the other Digimon attacking Shellmon "Let's join in the fight! Let's show this guy what you're made of!" Impmon goes to attack but barely lands a scratch Impmon falls over tired as he gets washed away by Shellmon's attack.

I run to Impmon's side "What happened?" Impmon smiles weakly "I guess I haven't had anything to eat yet..." I laugh a little at that comment "I guess that hunger affects everyone." I Pick up Impmon as I watch Tai and Agumon attack as I ask the others "How come only Agu is the only one that is able to attack?"

Izzy responds to me "He was the only one of us to eat something before Shellmon showed up." I look in Tai's direction "Oh!"

Tai makes an attempt to distract Shellmon as Agumon attacks Shellmon from the side. Tai picks up a metal pole on the side ramming it into shellmons side hoping to hurt him. Shellmon picks up Tai with his hair as he goes to crush Agumon below his hands.

Tai begins to get crushed as Agumon begins to glow as he Digivolves into something bigger and stronger.

**Agumon** Digivolved to **Greymon**

Greymon pushes Shellmon off him after transforming as we stare in awe and shock at the sudden transformation I think in my head "Exactly how many transformations are there and levels are there?"

Shellmon lets go of Tai unintentional from being forced off Greymon.

Greymon smiles as the slowly circle each other I turn to Impmon and smile mischievously "Hey Imp I thinking of a plan that you may or may not like... I'm going to try distracting Shell for Grey."

I run to the side and yell at the top of my lungs "Hey you... You? Pink Shellfish..." Shellmon looks in my direction turning back to face Greymon "Dam I'm really having a bad day with this... fine Plan B"

I grab a couple of rocks throwing them as hard as I can at Shellmon "Hey Shelly boy eyes on the prize mate!" I throw a rock just hitting in the eye as it turns to face me "Oh shit I didn't think this through."

I call out to Greymon "Anytime now before he crushes me!" Greymon rams into Shellmon's back with his horns throwing him into the air before shooting a massive fireball into him sending him flying back into the water.

I sigh "Alright I don't plan on doing that again!" Everyone cheers on Greymon as he transforms back into Agumon. Joe returns back to trying to call random numbers as the Digimon eat. I slump onto the floor thinking in my head "I should get an award for dumbass of the year."

Izzy walks up to me "You know you should get a prize for dumbest idea of the year." I look up smiling at him "Funny you should say that I was thinking something similar." Tai walks in my vicinity as I turn to him "Are you here to say I should get the dumbass of the year trophy?"

Tai scratch his head "Yes and no... Yes to being a dumbass and no to the trophy..." I respond "Dam I was really hoping for that trophy!" Izzy turns to Tai "Hey I think we should get out of here before Shellmon returns for a round two Greymon only sent him flying he wasn't technically destroyed."

Matt decides to join in on the conversation "Sounds like a plan!" Joe appears spontaneously giving me a heart attack "That's a good Idea! We should return back to where we were because if anyone was looking for us it would be there!"

We look questionless at Joe as Sora responds "Joe, there is just no way we would be able to get back up there. Not only did we fall off the cliff, we also floated down the river to get here" I also point out "Unless Joe you have a boat and some climbing gear on you there is no way we could get back up there."

Mimi comments "We could also run into Kuwagamon!" Izzy points out "Let's look at this way if there are telephones here... there must be someone here to use them... Right! So I think we should try to find those people."

Joe responds "That would make sense!" I stand up dusting the sand off my pants "Sounds like a great idea" Everyone else agrees with Izzy as Tai responds "Then let's all get going!" Agumon responds happily "Anywhere you go Tai I will follow! You just pick a direction"

Tai smiles and nods "Let's go this way and get out of this place." Matt comments dryly "let the monsters beware." I comment "I think we had enough adventure for one day" as Joe sighs "I think I would rather avoid the monsters!"

* * *

Ok Daniel is an idiot the idea formed in my head at that very moment and I felt like writing it in the spur of the moment.

Also if I had to repeat a constant word I would cut it off adding "mon" to the end of every name would drive me crazy to the point I would want to slam my head into something but otherwise...

Write a review and sorry for the wait or the time it will take for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

More chase scenes (Insert smiley face here).

* * *

We stand at a cliff thinking for a moment for where we going to search next. Tai decides to speak up "Hey Agumon why did you change back from Greymon? I liked it better when you were Greymon, why didn't you stay that way?"

Agumon comments "I can't! But even super heroes need a rest." Tai nearly falls over from that comment.

I scratch my chin thinking out loud "So it takes strength to hold a stronger form... So I'm guessing that the form they can hold the longest would be this level probably making it a mid level form meaning they could change between 4 to possible 6 levels maybe even 7 hmmm..."

Izzy turns to me "What was that?" I turn to Izzy before I could respond we were stopped dead in our tracks as we could hear the screeching of another Digimon I sigh "Another one!" Izzy responds "Who's that Digimon?"

Tentomon responds "We should be ok, Monochromons are known for their layed back attitudes... but do be careful they get a bit rowdy when hungry." Tai comments "He must be starving because he looks really mad!" Mimi responds "I think he wants to eat us!"

We turn around when we hear another one growl behind us Joe responds "There's two of them!" Matt comments "we caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." I respond "all we need is another two and we can play hungry hungry hippos and we are the balls."

They charge each other as we run behind the rock as the two Monochromons fight it off. I comment dryly "Well that was anticlimax. Well it looks like something has peeved them off." Tai nods as Tentomon responds "It looks like they are fighting over territory!"

Palmon comments before running off "Well they can have it!" As Palmon begins running away we follow behind her. Tai comments while running "While they are distracted by each other I say that they do not need spectators."

After a while we start to walk instead of running after taking a deep breath and commenting "I say we off to a great start here. Our vacation has been wonderful we have been attacked what 3 times already and ran more than three marathons. I know I need to exercise but this is really pushing it."

Mimi responds "I don't usually look like this unless I'm at a mall and as you can see there is none in this vicinity." I continue walking as Izzy comments "It appears that we may be losing our light source."

Sora nods while commenting "What a weird sunset." I respond "I thought we covered this before this whole island is weird nothing is normal here." Izzy responds "I'm more worried about what would come out at night."

Tentomon suddenly responds "What a sec I detect water stay here while I check it out... There's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish, it's a perfect campsite." Joe grabs Gomamon saying "Wait we should check if it's safe first."

Matt turns around responding "That's why we should get going and stop all the complaining." I retort under my breath "says the hypocrite." Tai waves his hand stopping all our bantering "Everyone is hungry we all have to find some food."

Joe nods at Tai "It's a good plan... I like the sound of that plan a lot." We walk towards the pond sore comments "Looks like a great place to setup camp and I really love camping outside." Mimi is about to say something as we notice a flashing light near the pond there is a tram in the middle of an island.

I comment "That's new weird but otherwise new!" T.K. speaks up "It looks like a trolley cart." While Izzy interjects "That's odd the lights just came on." Sora stands there dumb folded "Maybe there are people in their..."

Tai runs past us "No point debating about it lets check it out." We stand in the trolley cart "Dam this place is clean." Mimi sits on the cushions exclaiming "These are really comfrey!" Tai decide to interject "Something's wrong you guys remember those phone booths... Something just as freaky could happen here..."

Joe comments "Like it suddenly moving all by itself!" Tai nods his head "That could be a possibility but then again we could move around in this." Sora relaxes on the seats "Then we have absolutely nothing to worry about by staying here."

Tentomon complains "Can we please just get something to eat!" Tai nods "Let's scavenge this area for food." We all head our separate ways to scavenge for food i decide to head with Izzy as Impmon goes with the rest of the Digimon.

I sit right next to Izzy as I make an attempt to go fishing with Izzy and T.K. Gomamon swims by casually as I whine "Goma stop swimming nearby!" Gomamon chuckles to himself as Izzy continues "We won't be able to catch any fish if you continue warning them away."

I suddenly remember something "Hey Izzy? I realised I forgot to answer your question from before." Izzy turns to me "What question? Oh I was asking you what you were thinking about."

I respond "Yeah I was thinking out loud after Agumon's transformation into Greymon... Just how strong can the Digimon exactly get or their levels of strength..." Izzy nods "That's understandable." I point to the distance where the power towers are "Wouldn't you say this is a bad idea fishing with those in the pond. I'm surprised no one questioning those."

Izzy responds "Yeah but given the circumstances... What isn't there to question about this place?" I nod responding "I wonder where Digimon come from... Where is their family? It's not like people click their fingers and bam instant Digimon..."

Izzy laughs "Yeah that would make our life difficult... So far besides our partners we have not run into a single Digimon that has not attacked us." I nod at Izzy "Hopefully we can meet one soon I'm getting sick and tired of running away from everything that shows up."

After catching a couple of fish we run towards the others as T.K. is running towards Tai, Sora and Matt "Hey guys!" Izzy continues "We caught a bunch of fish." Tai exclaims "Cool! Let's eat" as Tai attempts to cook a fish in his hands over the fire I sit down looking at the flames.

Impmon shows up besides bring more food in with the rest of the Digimon. He sits beside me as the group talk and laugh together by the fire.

**Later that evening**

Everyone begins yawning as everyone tries going to sleep as Izzy brings up the point "Someone should be on guard duty." Joe responds "Sounds fair, who wants to go first?" Tai comments "How about each of us take it in turns for an hour!"

Matt decides to interject "Not T.K. his too young for this!" I decide to put up my hand "I'll gladly go first I won't be sleeping much from the excitement we had." They nod as Mimi complains "I'm getting cold I need a warm blanket to help me sleep!"

Tai decides to take this opportunity to scare Gabumon about Mimi stealing his fur coat as Tai and Matt get into a fight with Tai as they argue it out and stop as soon as T.K. decides to interrupt them "Hey guys knock it off!"

Joe takes this chance to make a suggestion "You both make great guards why don't you make a choice on who would go next on guard duty." Tai responds "I will go next then!" As Matt says right after "Then I'm after Tai!"

Joe takes the opportunity to further explain "In that case Daniel's first, Tai's second, Matt's third then it will be Izzy and I will go last. For the rest of us I suggest we head back to the bus and get some shut eye."

I head out to the front of the bus as I sit by the fire as Impmon falls asleep resting his head on my lap. I whisper under my breath "Sorry little guy you must be really tired!" I see Tai get off the bus heading towards the water.

As Matt gets off as well thinking in my head "No one must be able to sleep." I look around to see what's happening as I hear a harmonica in the distance. I listen to the sweet relaxing sound as I look back at the fire as it begins to spit a stick burst from the fire landing somewhere else.

I think to myself "Shit where did it go!" The ground sudden starts to shake as I hear a screech of anger. Impmon wakes up to the sound as I respond "Shit another one!" A creature bursts from the sea. Impmon warns me "It's seadramon!"

Seadramon begins to drag us around as we try to hold onto the island. Tentomon argues "As long as he doesn't know we are here we should be fine." Seadramon manages to rip his tail from the island as he pushes the island to the middle of the river as I respond "I think he noticed us."

Seadramon dives back into the water as Tai comments "Lovely he left us right in the middle" as Izzy responds after "Do you think he will take us back if we ask nicely."

Seadramon burst from the water as it growls at us as our Digimon begin to attack Seadramon I respond "We are not even scratching the guy." Tai looks at Agumon "Agumon why won't you digivolve?" Agumon blurts out "Tai I've been trying but I can't I don't even know how I did it the first time."

Tai comments "If you don't digivolve how are we going to defeat Seadramon!" Matt calls for T.K. as we turn toward Matt who's swimming towards the island. Seadramon slams into the island again causing T.K. to fall in the water Gomamon jumps into the water swimming after T.K.

I watch Matt as he swims further out to try distract Seadramon. Gabumon attack Seadramon with blue flames which manages to hurt Seadramon as he sends Gabumon flying towards us landing on top of me I comment "Ewww! Wet dog smell" as I push Gabumon off me Seadramon takes this opportunity to grab Matt as he attempts to crush him with his tail.

Gabumon looks at Matt frightened as he speaks "Matt I need to find a way to save Matt somehow. A friend is more important than a bit of stinky fur." At this very moment Gabumon Digivolved.

Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon

Garurumon runs towards Seadramon jumping towards Seadramon first attacking its tail forcing it to drop Matt as he lands into the water. I jump into the water swimming after Matt as I grabbing onto him dragging him back towards land.

He sputters water as I turn back to Garurumon fighting Seadramon. Seadramon attacks Garurumon with its tail which does nothing to him. Seadramon then attacks Garurumon by freezing him to the spot with its breath.

Which Garurumon shrugs it off like it meant nothing to him. Garurumon attacks Seadramon back with Blue blaster causing Seadramon to collapse as he sinks to the bottom of the pond as Seadramon changes back into Gabumon.

After viewing the battle I make a mental note "I see reparation here the Digimon seem to be linked to us somehow while we are in danger they will react which causes them to Digivolve."

**Later that Morning**

As the morning sun rises up well at least we think it's the morning. Gomamon moves the Island with his fish friends back towards land as we talk amongst ourselves.

Matt, T.K. and Gabumon laugh as Izzy decides to bring up the subject "There seems to be a bit of a pattern here, this time only Gabumon was only able to Digivolve." Sora comment "Thats right last time it was only agumon."

While Tai is think I bring up my findings "I notice this too but I went a little bit further what happened in both events." Izzy thinks for a moment "During both times Tai and Matt were being strangled."

I nod at Izzy "Both times the Digimon partner was in danger which brings up an interesting point the Digimon react to our feelings sort of. If we are in imitated danger, they evolve to a stronger level in order to protect us."

Tai immediately responds "Your right Agumon transformed when I was in danger." Izzy nods at Tai "When we are in danger they have the desire to protect us which makes them able to Digivolve." I look towards Impmon who is having fun with the Digimon "I'm just wondering why Impmon didn't Digivolve during that fight with Greymon and Shellmon."

I turn back to Izzy "Not only do we need to be in danger but they also have to have the strength to Digivolve and desire." After discussing this information everyone starts to fall asleep. I rest my head down falling asleep as Impmon sleeps by.

* * *

Another average sized chapter so... Write a review and point out my mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Change of plans I think I want to try improvise with great difficult rather than following plot completely through and changing dialog and fight scenes here and there because either way I suck at fight scenes.

I'll keep them story wise in their respective areas for example making this part up if they go to Japan I'm not going to be putting them in I don't know Greece.

I'll keep some dialog and major plot if shit is going down I'm not going to make shit not go down and that probably made no sense anyways onto the story from where was I before...

* * *

I wake up as Tai wakes us all up so we can head out I decide to shake Impmon awake but he doesn't budge "Impmon wake up we have to go" Impmon responds "5 more minutes." I sigh as I pick up Impmon slinging him over my shoulder to my surprise he was a lot lighter than imagined.

Every questions me why I'm holding Impmon as I simply respond "His not going to get up any time soon unless for an extremely valid reason." We all trudge along hitting a forest with all manner of stree signs as matt decides to joke "Welcome to the forest of useless signs please keep to the path as the signs lead little to nowhere."

I laugh to myself as Impmon begins to stir "Hey Daniel why are you holding me." I laugh at Impmon "Well you were worse than me when I have to wake up you kept saying 5 more minutes." I put Impmon on the floor as he rubs his eyes awake as he walks with us.

Impmon speaks "Hey Daniel if I do that again whispers this in my ears." He whispers in my ears the word **Behemoth** as I squint at him as I respond "That's your wakeup call." He nods his head as I exclaim "Ok if you say so."

Izzy looks in my direction as he responds "What's the wake up call." I respond to Izzy "Something you wouldn't believe so there's no point saying it... Hell I don't even believe it maybe I'll try next time if it works I'll tell you."

Izzy simply nods as we continue walking reaching the boundary of the forest as we see the next track of land we have to walk. I exclaim sarcastically "Desert and Power poles lovely this is going to be one lovely walk."

Tai laughs responding "Well we just keep heading straight and eventually we will head somewhere." I nod my head "Well granted that idea has many plot holes but it's better than what I've got."

Joe turns around "Well any idea would sound better than walking in a desert!" Tai frowns as I look at Tai then back to Tai "Afraid so my plan is I have none so... I say stick with Tai's plan, unless there's anyone else has a better plan!"

No one says anything as I take a few steps as I say "It's lovely weather here just nice and hot to cook an egg or roast a chicken." Izzy notices something fly over the top of us I tried to get a look at it but unfortunately I was too slow.

Izzy proceeds to tell us "Did anyone else see that Black Disk fly past us?" I shake my head as Matt replies "Yeah it was headed towards that mountain." Izzy comments "It may have been some kind of alien technology." Tai laughs dismissing Izzy's comment.

We continue walking as Mimi tries to lighten the mood "Look what happened to my most favourite watch all the numbers melted right off." She pulls out the watch as she shows it to us and my first question to ask her is "Mimi can you tell me why your watch has North, East, South and West written on it..."

Mimi just smiles as it begins to turn 360 degrees constantly. I sigh "Just lovely a compass that was originally a watch that thinks north is in every direction." Izzy decides to grab a hand full of the sand exclaiming "Oh the desert is full of magnets that may be causing the compass to lose its bearings."

We begin walking again as we decide thanks to Izzy's idea to try find water as soon as possible. I begin thinking to myself "Izzy just seems to be an archive of valid ideas even though there idea that anyone could think of he seems to be the only one thinking right now... I like his personality logical yet simple!"

I get a sudden flash back to the awkward moment with Izzy "Damn it if only Izzy was a girl I'll be all over him well her and stop thinking about that moment... It was an accident, a perfectly timed accident."

Everyone looks weird at me as I don't notice that my hands are moving while I'm thinking. Matt comments "I think someone put Daniel on mute!" I shake my head as I begin to speak but for some reason still in my head as Matt looks at me "Yep Does anyone have the control his still on mute?"

I retort "I am not on mute I'm just merely practicing my miming skills... In the middle of a desert that filled with power lines... actually scratch that I'm not on mute I'm just crazy." Izzy laughs "Just a little bit stupid crazy!"

I smile shyly thinking in my head "Oh he looks cute while laughing... Damn it brain!" I speak out loud "Other than my stupidity I think we should move on before I decide to bury myself ten feet under."

After Mimi decides to have a mini tantrum screaming for help we decide to continue walking to which point I walk as slowly behind them so I don't decide to make an arse out of myself. Izzy decides to make a logical comment which seems to snap my head out of the clouds thank god "I've taken a soil sample measured the barometric pressure and analysed the humidity."

Sora responds "and what did you find out?" Izzy replies "It's really, really HOT!" My brain decides to think for itself at that moment "That's not the only thing that is really, really HOT!" I sigh as we continue walking as Tai encourages us to continue walking.

I decide to zone out as we continue walking for the conversations seem to be nothing but about the heat and being constantly reminding that it is hot in this area only seems to make it that much hotter.

I bump into Izzy as I apologise and ask "Sorry, why did we stop?" Izzy turns around I stare into his endless soft black eyes "Biyomon is tired" I scratch my head "Oh must have zoned out!" I decide to listen to the group as Sora begins to speak "We just have to keep walking just pretend it's raining."

Matt retorts "Even though some rain would be nice we need to have a reality check. Why don't we-" Tai interrupts Matt before he could even finish "Wait a sec if... What I'm seeing is not a Mirage there is a village up ahead and there's water there."

We run at a faster pace so we can get out of this desert as we reach an entire village full of Yokomons. I jump in the air celebrating "Yes for once we are not being attacked!" All the Digimon as well as the group stare at me as I cough pretending nothing happened at all.

I stand there in awkward silence until they lose interest in me and start chatting with the Yokomons. All the Yokomon decide to spread out to chat to each of us with majority of them focusing on Birdramon's tales of how she Digivolved and her amazing partner.

The Yokomons seem to graze around me from either being scared of me of sensing something about me but I shrug the feelings off as I chat to Impmon. I speak to Impmon trying not to be over heard "Hey Impmon I was thinking and that in its own right is a bad idea."

Impmon looks at me "I'm sure you do come up with great ideas after all you're my super one and only awesome partner." I nod smiling "Well I was thinking when I actually think of one having Nick names for us you can call me under a nickname if I get to call you under one."

Impmon looks at me confused "What's a nickname?" I look at Impmon confused for a moment before responding "Well... A nickname is like a personalised name one that is specific to you for instance Koushirou Izumi nickname is Izzy and Taichi Kamiya nickname is Tai."

Impmon thinks for a moment "Hmmm..." Impmon begins to tap his foot while still thinking I laugh a little bit "No need to fry your brain cells now over it... I'm sure you'll think of one when you least suspect it."

Impmon looks at me and nods his head "Ok I'll think of an awesome name!" I think in my head "Maybe if I catch a glimpse of your Digivolution line I could think of one... Maybe!" I watch the group converse as Biyomon asks "Where we could we grab a drink?"

The Yokomon's confuse us for being large Digimon which further increases my doubt that we are most definitely the only humans who have been here, possible ever. Mimi seems to be more interested in taking one of the Yokomons as a stuffed animal.

Matt decides to speak out "There she goes again! Do you guys think Mimi hears the same things we hear?" To which Izzy responds "Maybe she's an alien spy?" I chuckle to myself thinking "Aren't all women aliens?"

Patamon tries to redirect the conversation "T.K. is tired and very hungry!" my stomach growls loudly as everyone turns in my direction I laugh as I respond "I don't think his the only one." T.K speaks out in amazement "Look Everybody there's Water, Water! There is a fresh Water fountain here!"

I look at T.K hover around the water fountains as one of the Yokomon explain about where the water comes from "All the Water here is pumped from the spring Mihirashi Mountain... It's the best water in the world!"

Tentomon decides to comment "More Like the universe!" I look nearby scanning the area for the nearest mountain. T.K. asks where the nearest Mihirashi Mountain is located as the Yokomon look in the general direction seeing as they can't point where it is.

I look back as I walk towards the fountain as I hear a grumble as the water from the fountain dissipates. Izzy warns everyone "If I'm not mistaken that noise precedes an eruption." At that very moment something inside me jump started.

I ran and jumped pushing aside Izzy as I look behind me to see the fountain best into flames as I sigh "We nearly had Barbecued Koushiro" I look back at Izzy not realising where my hand is currently located I instantly flinch back hoping no one saw where my hand was.

I grab onto Izzy's hand so that I could lift him up I smile shyly as Izzy "Sorry about that... Again!" Tai and the others run around trying to see if any of the water is still left. Matt remembers something as he points out to the rest of the group "You guys remember about the Black Gear from before?"

Izzy thinks for a moment "The one that was headed towards the mountain... it landed on Mihirashi Mountain. Could it be the cause of the water evaporating?" I think for a moment "I don't think it could be exact the cause of the water evaporating but it may have triggered something else to cause it. Maybe some machinery to explode or something like that."

The one of Yokomon replies scared "The water comes from Mount Mihirashi so the black gear could have caused it but we do not dare approach the mountain... It's guarded by a fire Digimon called Meramon."

I scratch my head "Maybe the gear may have hit Meramon causing him to go in an angry frenzy." Tai asks "What does this Meramon guy look like-Wait never mind! I can see him his headed right for us."

* * *

So basically I'm making my OC to be in denial... I wonder how long I can make him deny his feelings.

Write a review and point out my mistakes tell me how I'm going.


	6. Chapter 6

Meramon and the introduction to Factorial Town

* * *

As Meramon heads towards us I speak out "Well do we have any ideas on how to take down Meramon as much as we wanted to have a barbecue I'm sure none of us want to be a part of that menu."

Tai pulls out his little telescope "Wait a sec his crying and it looks like his in pain." Sora responds "I think he sounds like his out of his mind with pain." I look at Tai "How do you know his even crying... actually what is his tears made of?"

Tai looks "I think now's not the time to worry about what his tears are made of his I'm more worried about the fact that his head for us! What are we going to do?" The Yokomons begin to freak out "What are we going to do his already reached the foot of the mountain and his heading in our direction?"

Sora responds "Everyone freeze and stand still!" I slap my hand on my face massaging my temples "Sora now's not the time we should be playing Musical Statues... I doubt this Meramon guy is blind and to further prove this doubt his headed in this direction. Everyone start running he will be here in at least two minutes and I say we start running now to create some distance between us now."

Everyone is about to interject as I respond "Move now before we have a barbecue." Meramon clears the trees as I turn around as Tai and I yell "RUN!" Everyone begins to run as Meramon starts to close the distance.

We head toward the middle of what used to be the pond as everyone runs towards the ship. Tai comments "We can hide in here" I retort "Worse case scenario we will cook in here." We motion the Yokomons to run inside.

Sora starts to run as Tai calls out "No Sora you'll never make it in time!" I keep motioning for the Yokomons to run inside. Even though a friend is in danger I think to myself "We have to get everyone inside I'm sure Sora would want everyone safe."

We hear Sora calling out Biyomon as I look up "Shit Meramon's already here!" Tai looks at Meramon as he yells at Sora "Quick Sora run towards us." Biyomon pushes away from Sora as she starts to attack Meramon.

He stands there laughing as the attacks do nothing to him. Tai yells over to the other Digimon to help Biyomon and Sora. Tai, Izzy and I run towards Sora with Gabumon, Agumon, Patamon, Tentomon and Impmon.

As we get close to Sora Meramon knocks Biyomon to the ground as she slides down the cliff Tai orders the Digimon to help Biyo as they attack Meramon to go up in flames only growing in size. I yell to Tai "This is only making him stronger what we going to do?"

Meramon begins to descend the cliff as Biyomon gets up. She heads back towards Meramon as she begins to digivolve just like the others before her.

Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon

Upon digivolving Birdramon picks up Meramon throwing him back onto the cliff. Birdramon begins to fly around to create some distance from Meramon as it seems to only anger him as he throws fireballs at Birdramon back.

Sora tells Birdramon to not have her back towards Meramon as she turns around heading towards Meramon. As Meramon laughs at Birdramons stupidity he sends a flurry of Fireballs hit Birdramon at a close distance.

Birdramon flies backwards as she sends a rain of flames hurdling towards Meramon causing him to groan in pain and shrink. I laugh a little bit as I turn to Izzy "Hey Izzy can you explain that fire made Meramon stronger yet flames seemed of made him shrink."

Izzy points at Meramon "I don't know how that works but look." I snap my head at Meramon as we spot the black disc from before shoot out from Meramon's back and disintegrating as it hits the sky.

Sora hugs Meramon as we decide to grab Meramon from the top of the moutian bringing him to the ground. The Yokomons begin to ask Meramon questions "Why did you attack us Meramon?" Meramon shakes his head slightly "I couldn't stop myself!"

We watch Meramon carefully as the Yokomon respond "That must have been terrible for you, If you couldn't control yourself who was controlling you?"

Meramon replies "The last thing I remember was being hit by that gear!" I begin to think to myself "If a single gear like that could control Meramon this could prove difficult for us. It will make it hard to differentiate between friend and foes, maybe even turn us against each other."

Meramon hikes it back to Mount Mihirashi as the Yokomon wave goodbye to him. Biyomon remembers "You know what you guys never got that dinner we promised you! You guys must be starving."

T.K. grabs his stomach "My tummy is ready for some action!" We begin to eat as half of us stare at our food as the other half eats it. I look at Impmon as his eating his food as I just respond to the other "Well the food isn't going to eat itself and who knows when we going to eat next. So Bottoms up!" I dive right into the food.

The day end as we fall sleep in the Village.

**The next day**

We get up yawning as we wave good bye after breakfast we begin another journey. The Yokomon's were also generous to point us in another direction telling us to head towards Gear Savannah.

While walking through Gear Savannah we begin it yet again with another whine. Sora comments "Didn't we see that tree just a moment ago?" Joe responds "What you telling me we been walking in circles."

I respond "That's completely impossible I see a tree over there, there and there." I point in three directions "The chances of us walking in circle although likely, seems to be near impossible. Every tree here looks the same so... It's kind of impossible to tell."

Mimi, Palmon, Gomamon and T.K. fall to the ground tired. I sigh as Matt comments "We might as well take a break!" Sora responds "Well it's not like we need to be anywhere at the moment." I sigh again "Well that is true we kind of wondering here..."

I look around to see if there is anything around us as I hear Matt and Tai being judge mental. Matt speaks out "Check out Izzy! I bet his trying to email the aliens!" Tai laughs as he responds "Maybe his asking the aliens to beam him up."

I see Izzy sighing as I walk towards him as Tai decides to grab Izzy's laptop "I know how to get it to work you just have to give it a couple of-" I cut off Tai "Are you crazy... You're supposed to give it a love tap not a beating... Even so that doesn't always work Tai!"

Izzy yells at Tai as he grabs the laptop from his hands "Hey quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Tai retorts with a smug look on his face "You're acting as though I'm hurting the dumb thing!"

This infuriates me as I scare the group and my partner in an outburst "Listen here Tai Laptops are not stupid objects with them if you know how to **Network** with them you can actually destroy a person's life with them."

Everyone stares in shock at me as I respond "What I'm serious you can destroy someone's life with them... and that is not a threat I don't plan on destroying anyone's life here with the press of one button!"

I sigh as I walk away slapping myself repeating the phrase "Stupid! Stupid me!" I hear Sora respond to Tai "If only your brain was as big as your hair! Maybe Izzy doesn't want finger prints and dints over his computer!" I can barely hear Tai sighing as I sit down to hear Tai exclaiming "Wow you guys see that smoke over there I'm going to go check it out."

Izzy comes over to join me "Ah kind of thanks before..." he sits down as I reply "Ah no problems but I think I only made the situation worse..." Izzy smiles back "Well there's nothing you can do about that!"

Izzy begins to type away on his laptop as my brain yells "Kawaii!" in my head as I tell my brain to "Shut up!" Izzy exclaims "Ah! Perfect the sound and Visuals are working perfectly! Beautiful running at 100 percent..." Izzy sighs "Oh but the battery is almost dead I need to recharge it somehow!"

Tai calls over to us as me and Izzy look up "Hey Guys quickly get over here!" We all get up to running towards Tai as we see what his looking at a city made out of Machines. Joe gulps "It looks like a giant factory."

I whisper in Izzy's ear "Looks like we may have found a place to charge your laptop." We stare in awe at the massive factory as Joe comments "I wonder what they make in there?" Matt replies "I don't know but I'm hoping it's a way back home! Hmmm that's strange there's no one around!"

We wander around as we notice the machinery moving on its own without any human interference. Sora comments while looking around "There has to be someone around who operates this machinery..."

Izzy replies "I don't know it appears to be doing quite well on its own by itself." I look around before responding "I got to say this place is kept quite in good nick with very little interference from the outside."

Joe decides to outburst "Someone has to keep this place running and that someone therefore has to eat. Therefore there has to be a cafeteria around here because we could really use a good meal right about now!"

**A few moments later**

We decided to split up as Tai begins to call out hoping for a reply as we walk the empty yet noisy hallways.

The groups slipt up as Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt and T.K. are in group one and Group two is Izzy, Mimi and myself. We begin wandering the hallways as we stop in front of a room labelled **Power Supply R. **We stand staring at the door as Impmon speaks out "Why don't we check it out?" I nod in compliant as I respond "Well the door isn't going to open itself"

I open the door as we look inside Izzy walks in gawking at the giant battery inside the middle of the room "Wow! Prodigious this could power my computer forever!" I reply nonchalantly "If only it was smaller and more user friendly, as in we could carry it."

Izzy nods before responding "I wonder if at least I could access its power." Izzy begins to feel around the giant battery Mimi looks confused at Izzy "What you trying to do?" Izzy turns to Mimi "I'm trying to see if there are any power sources where I can jack in my laptop. If I can do that then I-"

I interject continuing Izzy sentence "Can try to call for outside help using your laptop!" Mimi decides to leave taking a walk away as I stand looking at the giant battery. Izzy finds a panel doorway walking inside I follow him inside looking around as Tentomon asks Izzy "What exactly do you think this is?"

Izzy replies looking around "These markings are binary Orientations of some sort." Impmon tugs on my pants "What did he say?" I respond without looking at Impmon "What Izzy says translated into simple English is computer speak or Techno Babble."

Izzy interjects "A computer program!" I look around staring at all the walls as Izzy focuses on the wall "It's a very complicated computer program." I reply to Izzy "It's written in more than one language and I'm not talking , Java or .PHP. Look here!"

Izzy turns around "What you mean?" Izzy looks up as I respond "See that symbol its **The Eye of Horus** also known as **The Eye of Ra** it means **The Green one** and also the meaning symbol translates **to make or do** or **one who does**."

Izzy turns back around looking back at the wall he was first staring at as I return to look around seeing if I notice anything else.

* * *

By the way I slapped myself when I heard Sora say to freeze and stand still because everyone's reaction when they see a giant walking fireball heading towards them is to stand still and not move an inch.

Fun fact you can actually destroy someone's life with a single laptop wiping clean someone's computer with the press of one key. Hmmm how many of you guys keep one file saved of your essay on your computer.

I guarantee you know someone whether it's yourself, a friend or someone else who has lost their only copy of a 10,000 word document they spent hours writing the night, day or week before.

Rules of thumb always keep multiple copies on not only your computer even an USB, floppy disk or whatever storage device you have and for the love of god don't keep your porn on the same drive as your assignments or label the folder as **porn** unless you want to troll them.

I also did a little bit of research on the Eye of Ra/Horus not sure about its Symbol meaning since I got that from Wikipedia I know lazy. But it really does mean **The Green One** curtsy of multiple sites. Just Google it I'm sure you can find it.

Also write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	7. Chapter 7

More happens in Factorial Town.

* * *

I continue to look around as the lights go out I panic "What did I do?" Izzy replies "That was a smooth move Izzy!" I sigh upon hearing that "I thought I did something wrong there... What did you do Izzy?"

Izzy ignores me discussing with himself "Could I have possibly Deleted the wrong program?" I decide to joke "Why don't you try pressing Ctrl Z!" Izzy laughs sarcastically "That's funny! Do YOU see a keyboard around here?"

I look around "Besides the one on your computer..? No!" Tentomon interjects "I think that could be a possibility! Why don't you try **un-delete** it." Izzy replies "That's a capital idea!" Izzy pulls out a pen "All I need is just a stroke of Metallic Paint right here!"

I scratch my head "That's basically what I said!" Izzy completes a line he scratched out before as the lights turn back on. I laugh "... and Izzy said let there be light!" Izzy chuckles a bit as he sits down to type on his laptop "Well this is rather mysterious!"

I turn around to face Izzy "The fact you have a metallic pen in your bag or the fact that it actually worked!" Izzy replies "Well as you know batteries run on an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current!" I nod as Izzy continues "This one seems to produces it own current independently."

I nod as I respond "You lost me after Acidic chemical reaction!" Izzy sighs as I retort "I'm kidding I may have not completely understood you but I got the gist of it. Simply putting it instead of using a Windmill or Waterwheel to power it up this battery it uses its own form of wind or water therefore making this as its own power source."

Izzy nods as he continues to type away let's see "If I can decode this particular program then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here!" Tentomon watches Izzy type away "I admire the way you keep working while your friends are out having fun."

I respond "I admire and commend the fact he can constantly code without wanting to slam his fist through the screen." Tentomon turns to me "Don't you guys ever feel left out?" Izzy replies "Not at all!" I retort "Until just a few days ago the meaning of **friend** wasn't even in my dictionary!"

Tentomon turns back to Izzy "So you rather spend your time with puzzles then people." Izzy smiles at Tentomon "Precisely!" I comment "At least with puzzles you can figure out after time people my god where do I even begin to decode there thinking patterns... Look at Tai he is a free spirit doing his own things and constantly changing direction like water."

Izzy turns to me and nods "I agree! What can be more fun than breaking a cryptic algorithm that nobody else can figure out?" I reply to Izzy "Ah! I'll stick with the basics but I do like to get my hands dirty and see how things work. There's nothing like putting two and two together to make something even better."

Tentomon responds "I could think of a lot of things how about relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about being trapped in a small room with no exit but that's just me" Impmon retorts "I could think of a lot more things more fun than that! How about prank calling or lighting up a bag full of surprises on someone's front door."

I reply to Impmon "Now you're just being evil!" A thought clicks to my head "Oh that reminds me of a name something to do with evil and a child... Kid Imp or Childish Imp..? Nah that sounds like stupid nicknames I'll have to think a little bit harder."

Izzy responds happily "I'm just trying to find how we got into this place." I comment "Something a little bit more explanative than we got sucked into a water vortex after picking up these devices." Izzy continues "and it wouldn't help to learn more about you Digimon to prove some of my theories!"

Tentomon shrugs his claws "What could be such a mystery about us?" Impon retort "Yeah what could be so strange about us." I reply "Ah! How about the fact that you Tentomon look like an insect that generates electricity and Impmon looks like a lesser demon that also happens to be named an Imp, that somehow produces black flames from the tip of his finger."

Tentomon looks at me "Well I am who I am, I am not hiding anything from you guys!" Izzy and I respond "Really!" as I continue while looking at Impmon "You guys could have fooled me!" Impmon counter attacks me "What I can't understand is what is with this obsession with who you are?"

Tentomon continues off Impmon after nodding "Is there some kind of deep dark secret of your origins?" I see Izzy look down at the floor I think "He has had something happen to him in the past or he knows of something that may have happened..."

Izzy sighs "Well..." Izzy goes into a deep thought as Tentomon keeps calling Izzy's name I wave my hands in front of Izzy's face "Earth to Mother ship... Come in mother ship!" Izzy snaps out of his deep thought.

Izzy starts to sweat "Sorry ummm what did you guys say?" Tentomon replies "You were off in another world!" I chuckle to myself as the group turns to me "What's so funny?"

I wave my hands infront of me "Sorry brain likes to connect dots from A to Z. I was reminded of a somewhat classic game on the Sega also computer called Another World which I used to joke about pronouncing the name as Aaaaanather Wooooorld!"

They look at me confused as I respond "It was an extremely lame joke." Impmon replies "You're weird!" I smile "Thank you!" as Impmon continues "You're REALLY weird!" I retort "Don't push your luck!"

Tentomon points to Izzy's screen as I check out what his pointing at "You should focus on your screen. I would say it's acting rather strangely... Perhaps you focus less on the problem and more on the solution it seems your friends are in trouble... Can't you feel it in your bones?"

Izzy's device starts to glow as the screen changes into a map zooming out to look at what seems to be an Island "I believe I've stumbled on to something bigger than just a computer game! Also I think my Alien theory is out the window!" Tentomon starts to glow as he starts to dances in pain "OW! Why is it getting hot in here? I'm burning up, why don't you do something?"

I respond "I would say less burning and more friction." Izzy looks at Tentomon "What's happening?" Izzy grabs his device "Is it possible that you're short circuiting! Hold on Tentomon I'm turning of the computer! This possible means I may never figure out the mystery!"

The laptop turns off as Tentomon cools downs "I thank you! I don't think I like computers now!" I turn to Izzy releasing I was literally a breath away from him as I step back. Izzy turns to me "What's wrong?"

I stutter "I-I-I was too much in your zone... Anyways I caught a glimpse of what you stumbled on It looked to be a map of possibly this island!" Izzy replies "Prodigious! Wait what happened to my Digivice?"

Izzy nods to me "I think we should find Mimi and the others!" We run outside as we catch up to Mimi who's sighing alone. Izzy yells and waves to Mimi "You will never guess what I found?" Mimi exclaims "Did you find a clothing store with cute pink dresses?"

I reply "No... We found something even better!" Izzy nods "The computer program operating this factory is what is producing and generating power to keep going!" I nod what head as Mimi looks at the both of us "What?" I reply "Basically this factory is a giant rechargeable battery!"

Izzy gets excited "What's even better is in Digiworld we are all basic data and simple information is a living viable substances, this place is alive!" We hear Tai yell behind us as we turn around as we turn around "Hey you guys listen up!"

Mimi whispers "That doesn't sound good!" Tai yells "We have to get out of here now!" I retort "What could possibly be happening now?" A giant robot bursts from the floor between us "Ah! A giant robot that's new!"

Tai's group screams as we stand here like idiots The robot speaks out in a monotonic voice "Capture intruders! Sensors detected hostilities!" Izzy and I stand on guard as we try to get ready for whatever this guy throws at us.

The robot stands still "Bring intruders into firing range!" I respond "That doesn't sound good but when does anything in this place sound good!" Mimi replies "Mr whatever-mon, are you talking to us?"

His chest plate opens up as revealing two rockets as I lift a finger "Ah! I don't know whether I should laugh or be shit scared causes aren't those considered nipple rockets!" the robot ignores me as he yells "Fire!"

We split up as the rockets hit the back wall exploding on impact. I laugh like an idiot "Watch out those do some serious explosive damage." The robot turns around scan the Area as his eyes settle on the other group He fires another shot off at them as I can hear T.K. yelling "Matt help me!"

One of the Digimon digivolved and I could only assume it was Garurumon. We hear an explosion why I didn't dare turn around to see what had happened. I try to get a peek as I see a rocket heading towards Tai, Sora and Joe.

The rockets mouth opens as it fires of a gun inside its mouth I comment "That innovative!" I catch a glimpse of Tai's device glowing which could mean Greymon is next. Greymon protects his group by kicking the rocket away as they tag team the Robot.

The Robot responds monotonic "Who dare challenges Andromon?" Andromon grabs Garurumon using him as a club to smash Greymon aside as if he was a pinyata. Andromon jumps down insulting Greymon and Garurumon "You dare challenge me? Lightning Blade"

Andromon hands spins as he fires of a Plasma attack towards Garurumon hitting in the face. Greymon attack Andromon from the behind with a fireball as Andromon hand goes through the fireball waving it aside like it was nothing.

Garurumon attacks while Andromon is distracted by Greymon's attack firing off blue flames towards andromon as he turns around kicking the attack away. I tap Izzy "Tentomon could come in handy here! Robot and Lightning what do they have in common."

Izzy responds "They create a short Circuit!" Tentomon points out "Why don't you try reactivating that program I think it may help with my Digivolution!"

I respond "We you better do it quick because Greymon and Garurumon are getting their asses handed to each other." Izzy start to retype the program from before as I respond "Cool you have photographic memory!" Tentomon begins to Digivolve.

Tentomon Digivolves to Kabuterimon

Everyone celebrates as Andromon continues to clobber Greymon and Garurumon. Kabuterimon flies down towards Andromon as he attempts to head butt Andromon missing him complete as he swings back around to take him out the second time.

Andromon barely blocks it as he holds onto the sides of Kabuterimon's face Mask. Andromon pushes him to the side forcing Kabuterimon to backtrack once again. I motion to Izzy "Kabuterimon should use electricity to short circuit him."

Izzy focus on Andromon for a moment in deep thought before responding "I have a better Idea Kabuterimon aim for his leg! That his weak spot to cut off his power source." Kabutermon shoots a ball of Lightning at Andromon's leg causing him to Short Circuit.

I notice another black gear to shatter I watch Andromon slump onto the floor as I slide down the side of the crumbled wall with Impmon to Andromon's side. Everyone takes the long way around leaving me alone with Andromon.

I speak to Andromon "Those Black Gears must be something! Do you know who created them?" Andromon get's up shaking his head.

**A few minutes later**

Tai and the others are running outside to join me Andromon addresses all of us "Thank you for saving me from that Black Gear... It managed to reprogram my systems somehow I'm normally a non-violent Digimon."

Tai responds "You could have fooled us." I comment "Maybe Andromon I suggest you invest into some better Virus Protection Software!" Andromon replies "I never planned on hurting anyone." Matt responds "No problem people make mistakes."

I mutter under my breath "Not usually mistakes that would get people killed!" Andromon comments "I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help! The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground waterway. You can begin your travels through that gate!"

Andromon points to the waterway entrance behind him. Tai thanks Andromon for his help as we walk towards the waterway entrance Andromon waves us saying "I hope you find your home and no matter what try to remember the big guy that tried not to be so bad!"

Tai gives Andromon the thumbs up "That one's thing you can count on we will never forget you Andromon!" We reach the sewers after a couple of minutes as we wait for Mimi to jump down I comment "Ahh the Sewers every gamers worst enemy!"

We continue walking down the sewers as T.K. gets excited "SO Izzy was it your computer that managed to Digivolve Tentomon." Izzy replies excitedly "Prodigious huh!" T.K. points to Patamon "Do you think it could Digivolve Patamon."

Izzy exclaims excitedly "Never know till you try!" Izzy begins to retype the program as T.K. exclaims "WOW!" Izzy finishes typing it and presses enter. I turn around wondering what's happening as Izzy continues to press enter.

I ask "What's wrong?" Izzy replies looking at me "That's strange it's not working!" I comment "Maybe it was a use only once program!" Tai responds "Just give it a few whack that will get it going!" Agumon joins in "Let me help to!"

Tai and Agumon rush towards Izzy as I grab Izzy pulling him closer than I had anticipated. Tai and Agumon punch each other as I comment "What did I tell you last time? It's supposed to be a love tap not a pounding."

I hear Izzy reply "You can let go now?" I comment pushing him way "Yeah Sorry about that? But look on the bright side you're lucky look what happened to Tai's and Agumon's face." I look at their face as I can't help laughing.

Soon the rest of the group begin to laugh at them for punching each other. I sigh in my head "Thank god Tai and Agumon did that god only knows what they would of thought about me!" I continue to laugh as my face goes bright red as I hope no one can see it happening.

* * *

So Daniel is taking risks now you're going to see how far his willing to go to win sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah the sewers every gamers worse nightmare I dare a gamer one gamer to name a sewer level that they enjoyed because of how hard or fun it was... everyone knows the sewer levels are the absolute hardiest level in any game and the most boring!

* * *

The laughter soon dies down as so does my red blush I think into my head "Thank god it's now gone hell why do I even get these feelings...? Hmmm!" Impmon distracts me from my train of thoughts "Thinking of a nick name is hard!"

I shrug my shoulders at him "You think its tough try think of one for a Digimon first you can digivolve into multiple forms making it that much harder to think of a name so far all I've got is the purple plushie and Kid Imp or Imp child and they are really crap!" Tai turns around "What you arguing about back there?"

I respond to Tai "I'm not good with remembering names and I've been trying to think of a nickname for Impmon or any other Digimon he can digivolve to and so far I've got squat!" Tai thinks for a moment "How about Imp Child?" I laugh as I respond "Already thought of that!"

Sora blurts out "That's no fair you get to give him a nickname!" I respond "Hey it's no fair he gets to nick name me I should be nicknaming myself!" Impmon crosses his arms "Hey that is no fair I thought I get to nick name you?"

I smile "You do I won't take that away from you! Besides it's better if you nickname me it leaves my brain to run its imagination so I have no control over it and its like those peanuts in a barrel you get excited opening them only to be surprised with something you were totally not expecting!"

Impmon smiles "Oh I know about those I've used them plenty of times!" I laugh as Tai turns around. We continue strolling through the Sewers as Tai and Agumon come up with a proposed song to sing while we walk.

I smile to Tai "Sorry I only sing in the shower that why only I can hear my beautiful singing voice..." Tai smiles "I sure it sounds awesome!" I retort "No actually it doesn't!" Tai retorts "Suit yourself!" The group starts to sing as I place my hand on my face shaking in disappointment.

Impmon seems to be having fun while singing and that makes me happy. Sora stops all of a sudden making Tai become concerned "What's wrong Sora?" Sora shakes her head "It was nothing just something dropped from the ceiling.

I respond putting my hand on one of my sides "I wouldn't call that nothing... Digimon only knows what goes though this place!" Mimi screams "Eekk!" I look to Mimi then back to Sora "But I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about!"

Sora looks away "I know that's why I'm not worried about it... it's just that... I used to sing alone... really loud!" Agumon decides to argue "It's ok to miss your home... actually Tai what do you miss?"

Tai thinks for a moment "Soccer and then taking a long hot bath straight after!" T.K comments "I miss my games... I was so close to beating Matt's high scores." Matt comments nonchalantly "That will never happen!"

Joe calls Matts bluff "So you miss nothing at all?" Matt sighs "Yeah I miss my mum's sunday steaks it was to die for!" Joe comments "I miss my homework if I fall behind I'll have to go to junior college" I chuckle to myself "That's a first!" Joe glares at me as I respond "Missing the homework give it a few years and you'll be over it!"

Mimi replies "I don't miss school but... I do miss going on vacation!" Mimi's eyes sparkle as she thinks of her vacations Izzy interrupts her fantasies "I miss accessing the satellites to view the stars on other planets."

They all look in my direction as Impmon asks "What do you miss?" I scratch my head as I respond "I miss two things my 50 inch monster and that's monster as in computer screen not monster as in plushie and my chair my god one you sit in it you will never be able to get up it's soooo comfortable that you would need a shovel to get me off it or anyone off it for that matter."

We sigh thinking about what we miss from home as I attempt to cheer up the group "Hey why are we thinking so much about home? Look at where we are now... ok we in the sewers traversing to our next location but think about it for a moment! If we were at home would we have met Digimon no...! Alright granted we have spent more time being chased by them then actually meeting them! But are we not having fun here having our own adventure!"

Half the group smiles at my comment agree with me while the other half is sighing. Tentomon tells us to quiet down. Impmon mutters under his breath which I happened to hear "Numamon!" I respond loudly enough for only the group to hear "What the hell are Numamons?"

Gomamon answers my question "They are really disgusting Digimon that live deep down in the sewers." Tai retorts "That's disgusting!" I respond "Something tells me they don't smell too crash hot!" Agumon nods "They are weak and smell!"

We crouch for the moment as we spot a something heading towards us as Agumon tells us to run. We start running in the direction we came from as we can see clearly what Numamons are I yell while we run "They look like something you leave in the toilet after not flushing after a week green and putrid!"

As they get closer they lob pink poop at us as they hit the walls around us splattering against the walls. I comment while running "Isn't this an adventure we running from green poop that fling Pink poop at us! I'm really starting to miss home again!"

T.K spots a hole in the wall as he tells us to run down the tunnel. We comply hoping that it doesn't lead to a dead end. We near the end of the tunnel as we pop outside greeted by sunlight. As the Numamons hit the sunlight they retreat back to the darkness as we lay down puffed I comment "I now have to cross that off my **bucket list** and put it on my **I hope that never happens again list**!"

Agumon proceeds to tell us "The only thing that can push back a Numamon is sunlight." We decide to rest down a bit as we search our surrounding area governed by a deep dark green grass. After a few moments we decide to move on.

We reach an area which is filled with vending machines as Mimi exclaims excitedly "OoOo there must be thousands of them!" Joe retorts "More like a hundred of them!" Izzy replies "More like fifty!" I respond to Izzy "Close it's actually forty-two!" Mimi runs down the hill as Tai yells out "What are you doing Mimi they probably don't work! Can't you remember the phone booths?"

Mimi ignores Tai's words scampering about I roam around the area as I comment nonchalantly "This smells like a trap!" Matt retorts "How do you even know what a trap smells like?" I smile turning to him "I don't I just felt like saying it look at this area! Wouldn't it make a perfect place to hide?"

Sure enough Mimi comes running towards us screaming as she followed by some more Numamons I comment "Ah shit!" I run in the opposite direction as Mimi screams at us to run I yell back "You don't have to tell me twice."

While we are running matt suggests that we split up and run in opposite directions. While running the group splits into their own direction as we are chased by groups of Numamons. While I was fleeing I duck into a hill as the Numamons lose sight of us I whisper to Impmon "They aren't very bright are they?"

Impmon simply nods we hide down waiting for the noise to die down when we feel an earthquake or mini quakes to be precise I look up to see what is making that noise to see a giant yellow teddy bear roaming around.

Impmon peeks up to look besides me he responds happily "That's Monzaemon were-" I cut off Impmon covering his mouth as I watch Monzaemon look around unhappy that his search turned up negative he moves onto a new area as I let go of Impmon.

Impmon frustrated argues with me "What did you do that for?" I respond as I jump out the pit holding my hand out to help Impmon up "He didn't look so cuddly." Impmon refuses my help as he climbs up on his own "He is Monzaemon! He is a caring Digimon that looks after the lost toys at Toy Town!"

I sigh at Impmon comment "Caring or not something felt off about him and so far the rule of thumb is to not trust anyone so far!" Impmon is taken back by my words as he responds "Could you say the same thing about me?"

I respond "No! You looked to cute to be evil!" Impmon retorts "I'm not cut I'm-" I cut off Impmon "Your Mischievous! I know!" I continue to walk in silence as we hear screams from the other members of our group I run in the general direction stopping before we reach the group I lay low holding out my hand to stop Impmon from preceding any further.

We watch as Monzaemon gathers everyone in blue hearts I look to see which of us he managed to capture my eyes fall straight onto Izzy which causes me to mutter "Izzy..." under my breath I continue to look at the others as I notice someone missing from the bunch it was Mimi and Palmon.

Monzaemon gathers the group and leads them to what I would assume is Toy Town. I look at Impmon as I reply "I feel bad for doubting Monzaemon but from what I saw I say he either woke up on the wrong side of the bed or I would have to say his affected by a black gear. So far we have met other Digimon that come off as being kind and gentle but the black gear seems to warp their personality... I say we head for Toy Town we will see if we can free the others... But first we need to see if we can find Mimi and Palmon hopefully they are not in danger!"

Impmon nods at me before commenting "You starting to scare me your showing an Evil or Dark like attitude!" I smile trying to cover up my attitude "Oh I was sorry I get really invested when I become serious often adopting a new attitude... but I say we ignore that for now and try to Find Mimi and save the others."

Impmon stays silent the whole time as we wander into toy town as we greeted by friends whom seem to be off in their own land all consumed thinking they were actually having fun. Izzy was running by as it made me feel sick to my stomach watching him run around aimlessly thinking he was having fun.

I continue to walk in silence agitated walking by houses when I noticed familiar voices nearby I look through the window spotting that pink cowboy hat from a mile away as I walk inside greeting Mimi and almost scaring her "Mimi?" she turns around screeching as I put my fingers to my lips to tell her to keep it down.

Mimi looks at me "Daniel?" I nod as she hugs me "Thank god some else survived!" I nod my head pushing Mimi away "What about the others? I notice the group running around like zombies but where's the Digimon?"

Mimi points to the trunk as Agumon answers "We are in here trapped!" I smile and sigh "At least some others survived can we get you out of the trunk?" Agumon sighs "No it's locked!" I replied "What if we tried busting the lock or pick locking it?"

Impmon shakes his head "No it's not possible!" I look around the room "Where's the keys then?" Mimi answers me "Monzaemon has them Agumon told me so!" I sigh at this piece of Information looking at Mimi "I'm not a planner but how do you propose we retrieve the key?"

Mimi shakes her head "We going to have to grab it..." I sigh at Mimi idea as I turn around to leave the house "Well there's no point standing here like statues we going to have to retrieve it from Monzaemon so it's better if we find him first if we know our surroundings we can come up with a plan!"

Mimi nods as we begin out descent into the wonderland in Toy Town.

* * *

By the way my chair is exactly how I described in this story it's unbelievably comfy you could sit in it for hours and it moulds to your ass cheeks not to the point you feel like you're sitting in quick sand but extremely soft grass.

Write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	9. Chapter 9

The battle to save our friends continues with Mimi and Daniel...

* * *

Palmon interrupts my train of thought "This isn't good!" I laugh lightly not wanting to give away our position "Us two against a Giant Teddy Bear that shoots lasers for its eyes while reciting about how much fun we could be having yeah... This isn't going to end too well!"

Palmon shakes her head "I don't mean that! Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack they only supposed to give heart hugs which give people such a good feeling like it wants to help others."

I stop turning to Palmon "You telling me his heart attack is supposed to make other people care? Hmmm we could use that to our advantage... Two negatives do not necessarily make a positive but... if two negatives clash the counter each other out... That will leave nothing so that should then become a positive...! Or it will blow up in our face!"

T.K. runs by us still being chased by the helicopter as Mimi exclaims "This is ridiculous!" one of those monkey tambourine stands by clapping and creating some noise. I exclaim "We should move before we are spotted."

I begin to walk away as Mimi gets frustrated "I'm sick of this stop that noise!" she stomps on the toy pushing it over. Monzaemon turns the corner in a happy mood "It's such a happy day in toy town!"

I freak out "We've been spotted!" Monzaemon smiles exclaiming "You should like these balloons, everyone here likes the balloons!" I yell at Mimi "We should get out of here now!" she retorts furiously "No!"

Mimi turns to Monzaemon "Hey Yeti Teddy! Whatever you have done to our friends FIX IT NOW! If you don't, you'll be in big trouble!" Monzaemon eyes glow as I grab onto Mimi's hand running away with Palmon and Impmon running behind "Way to go with pissing off the cuddly Teddy bear!"

He shoots lasers at us as we run "We need to lose him fast!" As we running Numamons run past us attacking Monzaemon as one of them exclaims "For my darling!" I let go of Mimi's hand blinking at her "What just happened...? And what did he just say?"

Mimi just replies "When you got it you've got it!" Monzaemon just knocks the Numamon's away as their sludge attacks only seem to infuriate him. Palmon becomes sick of watching the Numamons get attack as she runs into battle "I can't watch this anymore... I just can't let them fight alone!"

I respond "Tch! Alright Impmon we are fighting too!" Impmon nods "We will take him down!" Palmon uses Poison Ivy to stop Monzaemon from attacking by holding his arms as I watch Impmon use Bada-boom to light Monzaemon on fire.

Monzaemon just sakes the black fires off as he swings his arm throwing Palmon away. He then procceds to stomp the ground sending Impmon flying towards me as he turns to Mimi and Palmon using his heart attack.

I yell "Mimi run!" she begins to run away as the Numamons climb up on to each other forming a wall to protect Mimi as they absorb the full brunt of the attack. Palmon takes this as a last straw as she begins to digivolve.

Palmon Digivolved to Togemon

Togemon exclaims "You're going down big boy!" I smile thinking in my head "DO NOT LAUGH! DO NOT LAUGH!" Togemon and Monzaemon have a massive brawl as they exchange punches. Togemon continues to punch Monzaemon as she gets the upper hand and uses her needle spray to pump Monzaemon with needles causing him to collapse and a Black gear to fly out of his back.

I mutter under my breath "These Black Gears are starting to get on my nerves!" I hear a laugh come from the shadows as I thought I saw something smiling down the alley way, it vanishes leaving me with a puzzled look who exactly was that and was he the one behind these recent attacks?

**A few moments later**

Everyone returns to their senses as they stop confused of what has occurred. The group is united with their partners as they walk towards Mimi, Palmon, Impmon and I. I smile to Izzy with the group walking together as they take it I'm happy to see them.

Monzaemon sits up groaning and telling us "I'm sorry about before!" I turn to Monzaemon exclaim "No problems it's already happened to us at least three times now."

He nods before telling us his story which we listen to "Usually when kids abandon their toys they throw them away. It's was sad so I created a home for these toys, then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners so I found a way to make their owners walk in their shoes!"

Mimi retorts "By turning them into toy loving zombies?" Joe replies "I don't think that is exactly the case?" Monzaemon nods at Joe "That's right! I'm so sorry about it, please accept my apology! I plan to never do that again!"

Tai scratches his head smiling "It's ok we know you never planned on hurting us!" Monzaemon nods at Tai "Of course but an evil feeling came over me!" I retort looking at the floor "The black gears!"

It brings back the memory of the laugh I heard down the alleyway Izzy looks at me before he can ask me a question Tai responds "These black gears are starting to become an Issue and a little personal to me! They cause so much trouble in such a little time before being destroyed!"

Mimi exclaims excitedly "But whit Palmon's help we made Monzaemon good again!" Monzaemon stands up "That why I want to thank you with my special hug!" he uses his heart attack but insted of blue hearts they are now pink as they envelope us with a caring emotion.

I think into my head "So this is what it feels like to be cared about others this feeling..." Images of Izzy smiling pop into my head. We laugh and smile as the hearts float and land on the floor popping.

We wave good bye to Monzaemon as we begin to walk back through the forest we were in earlier. While walking through the forest the temperature seems to be dropping rapidly. Joe begins to complain "It's so cold! We could freeze to death" Gomamon slaps him on the back "Stop being such a worry wart!"

Joe retorts "That's easy for you to say you have fur, you probably don't even feel the cold!" Gomamon replies "Pardon the pun chill out Joe! Everyone think warm!" Everyone rubs their arms trying to keep warm as they look at Tai and me whom seem to be unfazed by the weather.

I laugh as Gomamon points us out "See look at Tai and Daniel!" I look behind us "What about me?" Mimi complains "Don't you feel cold?" I respond "Yeah but this world feels like a typical day in Australia warm in the morning; freezing, raining and hailing in the evening; Boiling in the evening to clear up all that hail and rain like it never happened and some nice cold weather to end the night. All we need was snow and we can have a perfect 4 seasons or 12 month weather system."

Tai nods "Sounds cool! The cold isn't that terrible, think of it this way if its cold here that means it's close to snowing!" Izzy shakes his head "it's nice if you're a polar bear or a penguin!" I comment "or if you're a Digimon like Gabumon, Biyomon, Garurumon or Gomamon! And that's to name a few!"

T.K. smiles "You think there will be snow?" Tai smile "You bet!" T.K. smiles even wider "That means we can build a snowman!" Tai comments "and throw snow balls at each other!" I respond "or even make snow angels, forts or even Igloos with some patience."

Gomamon questions us "What's a snowmon?" Gabumon replies "I think it's a Digimon in their world!" Joe responds "It would be horrible if it snowed now!" I reply "If you think about how cold it is, of course it's going to be colder!"

Sora pats Joe on the shoulder "Hey lighten up we are just trying to think positive." Joe sighs exclaiming "If it gets any colder one we won't be able to camp out any longer and two we will become frozen Digi-treats!"

The group laughs as I take in the serious moment "Joe is right about the camping part we need to find a good location to camp out! While I'm all down to build an Igloo I think now's not the time." Joe nods smiling "See someone agrees with me!"

I sigh "I'm not agreeing with you entirely just saying building a camp should be a priority!" Tai exclaims "Ok Party poopers!" We continue to walk as just to our surprise it is in fact snowing in a single area.

I smile "Well what you know Tai is half right it didn't technically snow but we indeed did find snow. Now what do we do we can't necessarily traverse the snow in our gear?" Matt nods "With our sneakers our toes will go numb!"

Tai responds "It's the only thing we can do right now that is better than standing here in the snow." Agumon interrupts us "Wait I smell something weird!" Gabumon and Biyomon begin to smell the air. Soon Tai and Izzy begin to smell the air as I comment "What's with the sniffing session?"

Izzy rubs his chin "I know this smell but from where?" Joe scares us responding "It's a big geyser!" Mimi and T.K. exclaim "A hot spring!" we run across the snow as we reach the hot spring only to be disappointed.

Tai is the first to respond "Oh oh it's too hot!" I comment "Look on the bright side we can deep-fry lobsters in there, probably to the point the shell will fall off." Mimi looks said "I guess a nice warm bath is out of the question."

I comment "Well at least we have a place to camp its nice and warm here compared to out there..." Joe retorts "Well this is a great camp but look around what we going to eat dirt and rocks?"

T.K. interrupts Joe "There is something!" Joe looks around "What, Where?" T.K. points to the fridge that is suspiciously located in the open "Over there!" Joe's eyes open wide "I'm imaging that aren't I that can't be real?"

I respond "Oh believe me that's real but from what we experienced over and over again, I say this has to be a trap!" Joe retorts "This has to be an illusion... What would a refrigerator be doing out here?"

Tai smiles "There's only one way to find out let's open it!" Tai reaches for the fridge opening slightly ajar "Doesn't look like it's a trap..." I retort "YET!" Tai opens the fridge revealing hundreds of eggs.

I comment "I guess the owner of this fridge must really like eggs..." Tai exclaims "Lots of eggs we won't be hungry for months!" I smile at Tai "or judging by your eating habits and how many people in this group... I'll say some till the end of tomorrow maybe two days if we are lucky!"

Joe argues "They could belong to someone else, this is considered stealing actually... are they even editable?" Tai smile "If I turn purple then we know they're not fit for consumption." Sora continues off Tai "Whomever these belong too I'm sure they would have let us eat them if they knew we were starving!"

Joe looks down as the group prepares a feast Sora works on cooking the eggs with Biyomon's help, T.K. boils the eggs with Patamon, Izzy and Tai help by collecting wood, I decided to help Joe with making chop sticks.

Tai tells Joe and me to hurry up with the chop sticks while Joe works slowly I continue to make them as fast as I can "Joe it's ok to feel shame about this but it's wrong to let it beat you down like this."

Joe retorts "I just feel uncomfortable with this..." I reply "Well that's fine but if you keep following this path you'll have white hairs popping up!" Joe sighs "How are you just taking it in stride?" I think for a moment "Well the past is the past if I could walk in the past always I would be trying my absolute hardest to keep changing everything... Then technically the only thing I would be looking forward to changing the future... Things happen for a reason no matter how wrong!"

I point in all directions "Look where we are now everyone is having fun... we on an extremely strange adventure meeting new people well Digimon so far... and here your worried about everything... from what Izzy has learned I can say all of this is not real yet you can touch things, we can feel heat, the cold and yet in the end this is very real... think about it Joe..."

Joe retorts "Someone has to think about it..." I shrug my shoulders at Joe's response as I continue to cut the chop sticks.

* * *

Question what the hell is a Yeti Teddy is that supposed to be some kind of insult to Monzaemon?

Anyways write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	10. Chapter 10

A continuation from the last story...

* * *

We sit down to eat as Joe and I pass out the chop sticks as we look what we have got to eat we had choices from Boiled, fried and scrambled eggs. Sora tells us to dig in as we grab our sharing from our three choices of egg meals.

Matt comments "You know what would be great with my eggs some Ketchup!"

T.K. complements Matt "Mmm! I love ketchup and eggs..."

Sora denies Matt's comment "That doesn't sound like a great combo!"

Joe sighs "If we were back at home ketchup wouldn't be a problem..."

Everyone sighs feeling homesick as I respond to Joe "What did I tell you before? I've said it once and now I'm going to say it again to all of you... the shorter version everything happens for a reason!"

Matt retorts "Oh yeah what's the reason for all of this?" I shrug as I retort back "Do I even look like I have a book dedicated to this stuff? Your guess is as good as mine but sooner or later we are going to find out..."

Izzy responds "When is that going to be it's already been 4 days already, we have been walking around only to find out absolutely nothing! I wonder if anyone has tried to find out where we are?"

Sora decides to start one of the weirdest... What do we like with eggs conversations?

Sora interrupts us "Cheer up everyone and calm down, tell you what tell me what you like with your eggs and I'll try to help out!"

Joe comments "I prefer my eggs covered in salt and pepper... but I don't think that's possible right now..."

Tai responds "I like mine with Soy Sauce!"

Matt comments "How about Salsa!"

Sora retorts "How about a reality check?"

Izzy smiles as he comments "I would like mine with Mustard Sauce and Jelly beans!"

Tai does an awkward laugh as I comment "While I would argue that THAT would be a strange mix I think Jelly beans would give it a unique kick!" Matt argues "I think that's outright disgusting!"

Mimi sighs "You know what my favourite mix is... It's eggs topped with maple syrup!"

I cough as I hit my chest "Yeah if you like it extremely sweet!"

Mimi gets excite "I also like it with cherries on top!"

Sora argues "That has to be considered weird!"

Joe freaks "What's with the weird combinations I just like my eggs plain... Please tell me Daniel that you are not as crazy!"

I smile "While I would admit credit is where credit is due I'm on Joe with this one... my dad makes the best scrambled eggs its simple eggs, milk and a bit of butter however sometimes he goes crazy with it... He makes the fluffiest scrambled eggs to die for!"

Matt complains "Oh you ruined the fun!" I sigh as I retort "fine I won't pull back my comment from before they are to die for but if I had to make a choice with would be chocolate covered scrambled eggs..."

Joe places his hands in his head as he moves it side to side "Can we change the subject instead of Egg recipes?" I get up as I turn to Joe "While you guys figure out what topic to talk about... I'll be on border petrol tonight!"

I get up to leave as Impmon follows me. Mimi calls out to me "Ah thanks for the help today..." I stop as I respond without turning around "What help? You achieved everything on your own..." I walk off into the forest as Impmon follows behind me.

As I walk around I listen to the two steps of foot prints "What's on your mind Darkie?" I respond "Well today I saw..." I turn around to look at Impmon "What did you call me?" Impmon shakes "Ah Darkie... Why?"

I look seriously at Impmon before laughing as he responds "What's so wrong about the nickname I gave you?" I calm down from laughter as I respond "Nothing is wrong with it... It just managed to catch me off guard that's all so why Darkie."

Impmon responds "You have a darkness happening in your eyes like something is betraying your sight!" I respond awkwardly "Yeah about that sorry the nickname caught me off guard... anyways what I was talking about before in Toy Town something managed to catch my eyes in one of the alleyways..."

Impmon scratches his chin "Another Digimon perhaps..." I respond "Yeah... he had red eyes and all he did was laugh before disappearing..." Impmon replies as we begin to patrol again "and that is what's been causing you to have this massive glare going on..."

I turn to Impmon "I do not glare at people... at least I hope I don't... but no something else betrays my eyes well at least my mind does..." Impmon responds "Do you want to talk about it..." I retort lightly "No... It's something that I would like to figure out on my own... I plan on moving to the back of my mind and deal with it eventually!"

I turn back to look in front of me as I nearly walk into a tree "That's not my biggest concern right now it's this guy I feel like someone is watching me move but when I turn around nobody is there!"

Impmon replies "Well there's several Digimon with red eyes but one that could fit in an alley way maybe there's a few..." I respond to Impmon "Well I have a gut feeling we will find out eventually who he or she is until then..."

I stop turning around and looking Impmon dead in the eyes "Keep it a secret!" Impmon nods his head "Well if you say so partner..." We continue to walk around as I hear a sudden splash I motion for Impmon to move quietly as I peek to see what made that noise.

To my surprise I find Joe alone throwing rocks into the water "Hey Joe what has left you in the dumps!" Joe stands up "Who's there... Oh it's just you?" I smirk at Joe "If that's how you want to put it I'll move back to my patrol."

Joe retorts "No point Tai's taken over..." I smile "In that case I'll back into camp to let Impmon get some rest..." Impmon retorts "Nope I can help myself Darkie! I'm sure Gomamon would want some company..."

I notice Joe winces at this retort as I move to sit by Joe "Lay it on me!" Joe retorts "What?" I sigh as I respond "speak your mind!" Joe responds "In that case Darkie?" I retort quickly "Nickname! Now speak your mind..."

Joe sighs in defeat "How can you be so care free...?" I think for a moment as I respond "Emotional detachment!" Joe looks at me seriously "You can't feel anything emotionally while speaking about topics?"

I smirk at Joe "That is the harshest way to put it... I mean I can openly talk about things... that do not concern me in any way whatsoever and be oh that's cool to know! Now Joe! Are we going to talk about what's eating at you or are we going to talk about... **my problems**...?"

Joe responds "Well it started a little bit after you lefts Tai got into a fight with Matt and-" I cut off Joe "Third World problems can you shorten it for me?" Joe sighs "To climb Infinity Mountain..." I nod at Joe as he continues "Tai argues that we should climb it while Matt was... arguing that it could be filled with hazards."

I nod replying "I'm guessing you managed to weasel your way into the middle unintentionally...?" Joe nods "I managed to land in the judging role... on who was right..." I comment "Well who did you pick?"

Joe shakes his head "Neither! They both had valuable arguments Tai's right about getting the layout of the land... But Matt was also right about the dangers. Then I let it slip... I said they were both being difficult and it was causing me to become a nervous wreck!"

I nod waving him to stop talking about the next part "I can only guess Matt retorted at you and Tai began the little children's fight." Joe nods "Yeah... How do you take in these things so... easily?"

I think for a moment "I guess I like to give and take... yes I like a little order with peace and quiet in life but I also don't mind a little chaos here and there... I guess you can say I'm a glutton for punishment."

Joe lifts an eyebrow "Are you a masochist...?" I laugh a little "I'm sure when given the moment I could be a sadist all I need is the right reason..." I mutter under my breath "like Izzy..." Joe responds "What did you say?"

I shake my hands "Oh it's nothing..." Joe responds "Well Sora ended the argument and Tai came out to get you to tell you we have moved location!" I lift a brow quizzically "Where to?" Joe points in the general direction "To a bunch of caves! Here I just lead you..."

I smile "Thanks Joe you know you can be considered reliable from time to time... you just need the right incentive." Joe smiles at that comment as he lead me to the cave I follow Joe as we bump into Tai.

Tai crosses his arms "Where have you been?" I retort "It's good to see you too Tai I have been walking around with Impmon for who knows how long when I bumped into Joe and had a lengthy talk with him."

Tai lifts an eyebrow "Oh well I bumped into Impmon before he told me that you ran into Joe and pointed in the general direction." I smirk "Oh is that so then why you needed to ask?" Tai sighs "Well everyone is resting up... you look like you have some dark eyes going on."

I sigh "I know even Impmon nickname me for them he called me Darkie as in pronounced Dark Eyes." Tai laughs at my comment "Well Darkie better get some shut eye before you fall asleep half way."

We walk to the cave within a short period of time as I fall asleep by Impmon's side resting my back against the wall to sleep off my apparent Dark eyes...

**Hours later**

Sora wakes us up as I wake up to Sora's voice "Guys we have to go Joe may be in trouble!" I groan "Oh good grief what did he do now?" Sora retorts "I think his going to climb Mount Infinity..." We all snap up awake suddenly screaming in unison "What?"

Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon

Birdramon takes Sora, Agumon and Tai along for the ride which leaves the rest of us to hike it up the mountain on foot. We climb the mountain slowly as we reach the end of the mountain, we spot Sora, Biyomon, Tai, Agumon, Joe and Gomamon who seems to be peering off the side of the cliff.

I look in every direction making metal notes as Joe complains "We are Doom! Trapped on an Island..." I comment "That's not entirely true..." Joe looks at me questionably "What makes you say that?"

I retort without thinking "We are on an Island which is good, less places to hide... Also whoever is controlling those black gears has to be here on this Island and the rule would apply to whoever brought us here too..."

Matt responds "What makes you think that's it two different people?" I stop looking around as I turn around to Matt "Who knows it could be the same person who's doing both but I would highly doubt that..."

Joe responds "About those black gears... they are coming from this mountain!" The group responds "What?" as I ask "Did you see from which cave?" Joe shakes his head "It wasn't from a cave exactly... It was from within the mountain."

I turn back around to look at the scenery as I feel Matt staring at me. I shrug off the feeling as I hear Izzy's voice "What is that supposed to be? Did you say map or mess?" I look at Tai's map as Matt's stare starts gets on my nerves.

Matt comments on Tai's map "No questions man you're the dude of doodles!" Tai turns around to face Matt "Oh yeah well I can see the map just fine!" I look at Tai's map carefully "The map is too detailed Tai are you drawing where we walked or every hill and land mark you can see...?"

Tai turns to me "There nothing wrong about my drawing..." I hold out my hand flicking it "Hand it here Tai..." Tai is reluctant at first then decides to hand it over "You better not mess up my map." Before anyone could make a joke I respond "Don't worry I don't plan on ruining your Masterpiece..."

I point in four different directions as people question my methods "Let's see... 5 distinct areas and 6 land Marks" I flip the paper over to the other side as I quickly trace the outside then draw in the 6 supposed land Marks.

I look up to the guys "Do any of you remember where Toy Land and the Factory were?" Izzy points out the Factory as Mimi points out Toy land. I hand back the paper to Tai as He blinks "What's With the Letters?"

I sigh "It's a trade mark of mine when writing out words because my hand writing is so bad I use the first letter like Toy land is TL and The Factory is F." Izzy looks at the map "You know it's pretty good you should look in art."

I comment as I turn around to hide my blushing "Thanks but no thanks I suck at drawings I only can trace objects... and since there is no point tracing the area completely we do not need to know where every hill or tree is located... besides I have a gut feeling that we may want to get off this mountain quickly if the Black gears are coming from here it means we are standing in a potential threat right here... That and there's a guy that is half lion and half human standing behind us!"

* * *

Just to let you know Impmon decide his nickname it's Darkie which is pronounced as **Dark Eye**.

Write a review and point out my mistakes and tell me how I'm going.


	11. Chapter 11

Dealing with Leomon and possible futures...

* * *

Everyone turns around looking in the direction that I pointed as Patamon responds "Don't worry that's Leomon he is a friend." Gabumon nods "He is a just leader and a great role model for all the Digimon..."

Leomon retorts "I want the children!" The Digimon freeze in their track as I respond "Good huh? He sounds like a... nope not going to make that connection!" Leomon draws his sword as he jumps toward us.

We make a run for it as Leomon chases after us, while we are running Tai manages to lose the map as he exclaims "Oh no! The map..." I look behind me as Tai chases after the map as he quickly turns back around running towards us.

Agumon exclaims "Sorry about the map... Tai!" Tai shakes his head "At least it didn't fall into the enemy's hand." I respond to Tai "As soon as we not being chased by Leomon or anyone else I can redraw it if I have some paper... I have semi photographic memory but it's only good for a couple of hours I won't be able to redraw it picture perfect just the outline of the island and Infinity Mountain seeing as it's smack dead in the middle of the island."

Another Digimon stops us in our tracks exclaiming "Where do you think you're going?" We stop in our tracks as the Digimon continues to speak "It's good of you to stop by..." Leomon stands behind us as they both attack us at the same time this was the first time I witnessed my Digimon Digivolve.

Impmon Digivolved to Devimon (White)

Upon transformation Devimon extends his arms pushing them both away as the rest of the Digimon **Mass Digivolved**.

This seems to catch both Leomon and Ogremon off guard Ogremon responds shocked "Why? Didn't you just order us to kill them just a few moments ago?" The group is looking at me as I look at Devimon "Hey Imp-Devimon do you know this joker?"

Devimon shakes his head "I know of Ogremon just not personally, though I do know of Leomon as does every other Digimon!" I nod at Devimons response "You must be getting confused with some other Devimon... besides there is no way he could have ordered that, Imp-Devimon was standing beside me the whole time on the walk up here."

Ogremon scratches his chin "He is wearing different attire from before he was wearing black last time I saw him." I clock my fingers "Well then clearly you've got people mixed up!" I think in my head after saying that "If that's the case this is going to hurt my reputation, they will probably trust me less now..."

I begin to feel uneasy now as I hide my feelings "If the Digimon say that Leomon would never work beside Orgemon then I will trust them with my life! Devimon... Do your thing! Try to break what is controlling Leomon!"

Devimon smiles "With pleasure Darkie..." I shake feeling a chill up my spine "Please do not speak in that tone! It makes me think your evil not that I mind even evil entities can be considered good guys... sometimes... Just break Leomon's control before I say something that contradicts me!"

I thought to myself "I have to get them to trust me... I can't afford to be an outsider in this world! I want to keep the friends I've made and not lose them at whatever the cost! Even Izzy..."

I watch the fight between Devimon and Leomon as I point to the others "Deal with Ogremon Leomon's mine!" Devimon attacks Leomon using **Holy Hand** unleashing a blast of holy energy directly at Leomon as he blocks it with his sword.

An unpredicted sight happened soon after as Leomon was hit with Electro Shocker and Nova Blast. To my surprise Tai and Izzy both decide to help me take down Leomon. Tai comments "Friends fight together no matter what, we are a team!" Izzy nods as we turn to face our attacker before we could land anymore attacks in a rock avalanche occurs as rocks descend upon us.

The Digimon join together destroying the falling rubble, as the remainder of what was left of the rocks fall on us we get looking around to see that both Leomon and Ogremon have disappeared and our Digimon returned to their prior forms.

We grab a quick breather as Tai points out "What caused that avalanche... I can't seem to figure why it happened?" Izzy being the truly logically one responds "Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firma..."

Tai mind boggled responds "You think so it looked like me like someone blasted it!" I nod feeling uneasy "I would say Tai I have a feeling I know who it could have been..." The group stares at me in disbelief as I continue "Devimon!"

Matt retorts "Why should we even believe you or trust you? You heard Ogremon!" I retort "Who are you going to believe someone you just met or someone who's been travelling with you for the past 5 days?"

I yell aggressively "If I truly wanted you dead I had 5 days to do that, but instead I stayed up two of those nights watching over us..." Matt retorts back "You could have been reporting to someone as some type of spy!"

I clench my fists "Do I look spy material? NO! I would suck as a spy because I would be two faced!" Mimi gets in-between us "Stop it you two! Daniel can't be a spy!" Matt looks at Mimi shocked "What makes you think that?"

Mimi responds "Because he was there by my side helping me in Toy Town! He could have yelled out to Monzaemon while he was under the influence of the black gear but he didn't... I accidently let him know of my whereabouts! He grabbed my hand and made a run for it as soon as we were found!"

I'm taken back by Mimi's words as I'm shocked by her sudden outburst. Matt quiets down gritting his teeth "I've got my eyes on you Daniel!" I turn to the side "Fine! You can keep your eyes on me!"

I hold out my hand to Tai "Tai do you have any paper left." Tai nods as he hands me a piece of paper I redraw the outline of the island and make a note of Infinity Mountain's location as I had it back to Tai "Like I promised I can't remember where everything was you'll have to fill it out yourselves..."

I turn to Matt to glare "Seeing as I can't be trusted!" I continue walking up the cliff as all my words from earlier keep eating away at my mind. I keep my distance from the group as they discuss things.

Izzy points out "It was amazing that our Digimon have been able to digivolve twice in one day!" Matt comments "All except one!" Tai retorts "Leave him alone Matt what has he done to discern our trust?"

Matt sighs "Something about him feels off? And it's what Ogremon said too!" Izzy responds "He also pointed out that Devimon was a different colour to the one he knows! He also couldn't have issued the order Impmon and Daniel was besides us the entire time while going up the cliff... It would be impossible unless... He was some kind of Alien that's able to clone himself and be in two different places at the same time."

Sora canges topic "I'm with Tai on this one... If we continue to talk about him it may give him a reason to discern **our** trust... Besides I think out Digimon have been growing stronger or if it's a part of their evolution?"

Matt looks down at the Digimon "Either way I think we should rest soon the Digimon are looking restless..." Joe responds "I think that would be good for all of us..." Sora comments "Where exactly...? I for one do not want to rest on the hard ground, if we could avoid it."

Joe points which warrants me to stop and turn around "There's a mansion over there!" Tai retorts "Or maybe even a hotel come on!" they run off as I follow behind them slowly Izzy comments "We may have found others look at the ground someone had to mow the lawn..."

Tai exclaims as he looks over the mansion "What a place! I can't believe it... It's just too good to be true!" Joe and Matt run off to the door as Tai tries to stop them "Wait guys it could be dangerous!" I put my hand on Tai's shoulder shaking my head letting him to know to let them go as I speak up "Hey Tai might as well mark this on the map while were here... We should be somewhere around here."

I point at the location on the map Tai marks the area as he chases after Joe and Matt when they open the door to look inside. Joe walks in as I walk up to them Joe looks around "Seems to look ok..."

Izzy retorts "It feels weird..." Sora and Tai nods as Tai responds "Agreed!" Joe responds "Well it doesn't feel weird to me... Let's think about it for a sec, are we safer in the open world or here in this sturdy building where we can defend from attacks."

Matt comments "I have to admit you have a point there!" I lay down on the floor as Impmon decides to lay on my legs. T.K. exclaims "That's beautiful! Look it's an angel!" I peek around the side of the door trying not to disturb Impmon as I check out the picture.

Patamon goes on to ask "What's an angel?" T.K. explains "An angel is someone that watches over you... kind of like you guys!" Joe continues of T.K. "See guys name a haunted place that has a picture of an angel hanging off the walls."

I retort quietly "A gothic church..." Sora retorts "Relax Joe we just want to be careful... also talk quieter or you may wake everyone up!" The group begins to walk inside as Tai stops to turn around "Aren't you coming inside?"

I look at Tai "Maybe a bit later..." I point down to Impmon that's fast asleep on my legs "The poor is guy tired!" Matt responds "Someone should watch over Daniel!" Izzy responds "Your still on about this... look at him does that look like an evil person to you right now?"

Matt shakes his head "No... But none of us should be alone right now!" I lift up my hand speaking quietly "I'm fine to stay out alone like this..." Izzy responds to Matt "Fine then I'll stay with him..." Matt nods as the rest of the group walk inside to check things out.

Izzy sits close by as I speak "Thanks for standing up for me... you really didn't have to do that!" Izzy responds "It's ok Matt should grow up a little bit anyway... I don't think you could be evil" Izzy whispers the last part as I respond "Well thanks again..."

We share a bit of awkward silence as I break the tension unintentionally "Alucarddik..." Izzy looks at me "What did you say?" I look up "What?" Izzy responds "What or who is Alucarddik?" I respond scratching the back of my head "Sorry must have been thinking out loud I've been trying to figure out a nickname for Impmon and all his forms and that's the best I could come up with..."

Izzy tilts his head "What kind of nickname is that?" I respond "Reverse it and put a space between the third and forth letter..." Izzy responds "Kid Dracula?" I smile "Yeah... I think it would stick him cause of his next form..."

Impmon snaps up awake in a zombie like state "I smell food!" Impmon wake call up scares me as I respond "Where?" Impmon begins to walk towards the door and opens it as Izzy, Tentomon and I shrug our shoulders following him into the mansion.

* * *

There goes the nickname **Alucarddik **it's the best I could come up with and I think it will stick with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Devimon the mastermind reveals himself and a deal... with the devil.

* * *

Impmon leads us to a room with a massive table with everyone eating as Tai looks up with food in his mouth as he swallows "Hey where have you two been?" I grin "Well Impmon woke up to the smell of food and he led us here... to a group of very hungry people and a table that's full of food... I'm going to call suspicious on that!"

Tai responds smiling "Well none of us have gotten sick yet come have a bite... or two... maybe ten." Tai goes back to eating as the remaining four of us start to eat. After eating we explore around the mansion and managed to find a bath house.

We get undressed as I'm the first in the bath I lay down resting in the water as my mind click "Oh shit! I'm in a bath house and that means... naked people...!" My eyes dart around as I realise I'm not enticed as I sigh relieved thinking "Oh thank god so I was going through a boy period" as I laugh in my head.

Until Izzy walked in I turn as I realise I wasn't looking at Izzy my eyes were actually checking him out. I immediately bush at the thought well... more like thoughts as Izzy's towel falls down everything seems to go in slow motion for me.

I turn around quickly as Impmon responds "What's wrong with you?" I turn my head slowly to Impmon responding "Nothing is wrong with me why you ask?" Impmon responds "I don't know maybe because your face is bright red and steam is blasting out your ears..."

I think in my head "Oh shit! Activate protocol dead or alive: super lie mode! Mode Activate!" I smile as my blush starts to cool down "Oh no reason... just over thinking!" Impmon cocks an eyebrow "What about?"

A lightning bolt strikes me within my mind "Shit I didn't think that one through... Quick I need a topic changer..." A light bulb goes off in my head as I respond smiling "Oh I just remembering something from before..."

Impmon responds "What exactly?" I continue to smile as I turn to avoid looking in Izzy direction just in case my mind goes into over thought mode "I thought of a nickname for you before... I was thinking **Alucarddik**..."

Impmon smiles "That sounds cool!" I respond smiling "Glad you like it!" Matt laughs "What kind of name is that." I glare at Matt sending evil chills down his spine so cold that it makes the bath feel cold to him as I respond slowly "Like... you... could... think... of... something... better!"

**(Say the last sentence in "" like those little school girls from every horror movies or games.)**

Matt freaks for a moment as I respond smiling normally again "Besides it's the best I could think of... Like you could think of something for Gabumon... Speaking of which, where is he?" Matt shrugs as Patamon responds "I think his shy..."

I nod my head "Or maybe something different...?" Gomamon lands on my head as I massage the spot "I thought Gomamon couldn't fly?" The group laughs at my misfortune as I laugh with them.

**Hours later**

We decide to get out as we roam the mansion some more as we find some beds to fall asleep.

I fall asleep to be woken up some later to Tai's bantering I wake up as I poke Impmon who's fast asleep. Poking him doesn't wake him up as I decide to shake him next. I sigh as he doesn't wake up I wipe my eyes as I whisper in his ear "Behemoth."

Impmon wakes up head butting me in the process as I groan silently he looks around whispering to me "What's wrong?" I respond back trying not to wake the others "I heard Tai yelling..." I get out of the bed yawning as I motion for Impmon to follow us.

We quietly run to Tai's location as I stop mid track pushing Impmon to the side he is about to say something as I cover his mouth whispering "Keep quiet Alucarddik and look!" He peeks past me noticing Leomon, Ogremon and Devimon.

I whisper to Impmon "Well that explains the mix up... Alucarddik can you Digivolve one more time?" Impmon nods "Maybe...? I can try!" I smile then "Let's do this?"

Impmon Digivolves as I notice something strange right away "Why are you black now? You were white before..." Devimon smiles as he speaks in a chilling tone "I don't know but I feel more powerful than before."

I nod slightly as I whisper "Aim for Devimon the mastermind!" Devimon nods as he flies out from around the corner just as the building starts to diminish Alucarddik uses The Touch of Evil on Devimon which catches him off guard knocking him to the ground.

He gets up smiling looking in my direction "So you're the one...? You can't beat me anyway..." Devimon's hand starts to glow as Alucarddik reverts back to Impmon groaning "I feel so hungry..." I look up at Devimon aggressively "What did you do to Alucardik?"

Devimon only laughs as he responds "This was my Nightmare! Everything in this mansion was not real it was my personal nightmare now..." Devimon holds out his hand as all the beds begin to float around what's left of the mansion.

Devimon smiles "Together you are strong but as one you are weak, I will scatter you around the island!" Tai retorts "You better bring my friends back or you're going to get it!" Devimon laughs "That's funny considering your predicament! You should be more worried about yourself rather than your friends!"

I retort to Devimon "Bring them back!" Devimon laughs looking in my direction "You two are ordering me! Allow me to demonstrate who's really in control here!" Devimon holds out his hands as the ground begins to shake.

Devimon laughs as he comments "I have discovered the secrets the black gears hold below! I call them forth to do my bidding!" Pieces of the Island begin to scatter about as Devimon smirks "You and your friends that happened to land upon this tiny island which is just one of many fragments of your world scattered across this enormous ocean. You guys pretend all you want that your strangers who know nothing of this... but I am very well aware that you are the Digidestined who were sent to rescue this world from my domination!"

This makes me think "We were dragged here, out of our own free will just so we could beat this guy..." I retort "That's bullshit there's no way that we are the Digi-whatever we are just a bunch of kids that were dragged into this world!"

Tai nods retorting "We were just some kids at summer camp that somehow got sucked into your world!" Devimon laughs at us as he responds "Your little act no longer amuses me it's time to bring an end to the Digidestined!"

Leomon responds "I will destroy them, every single one of them!" I fall over clutching the ground "It can't be the end..." Devimon begins to chuckle as he retorts "Do it now Leomon!" I look up to see Leomon holding his sword at Tai's neck.

Leomon inches closer slowly as Tai screams a light engulfs Leomon as he growls just like before a cloud expels out of Leomon back. Leomon comes to his senses "Finally, I'm free of Devimon's powers!"

Devimon expresses anger "Then I'll just have to crush you myself!" Devimon sends the beds hurtling down towards the floor as Leomon attack Devimon distracting him as the beds return to floating around randomly.

Ogremon attack Leomon as he blocks the attack Ogremon responds "Leomon we shall never be allies and you shall never know true power!" Leomon turns around shoving his sword into the ground dislodging the rock causing Tai to fall off the side of the cliff.

Leomon yells at Tai "You are the last of our hope my life is insignificant to yours!" Orgemon attacks Leomon from the behind as he hits Ogremon to the side then runs towards me Leomon yells "I have to save the last one!"

Devimon stops him in his track "Feel the touch of Evil!" Leomon screams as Devimon looks towards me "Now that we are alone... I've finally found you!" I back away as I'm holding onto Alucarddik who is struggling to move.

Devimon smiles "The Digidestined of Chaos..." this shocks me as I respond "What?" Devimon laughs at my face "There's no need to hide from it you are the Digidestined of Order or Chaos! It depends on you... Join me and together we can rule all I want from you is your power!"

I smirk grinning slightly "Why don't you just force me under your will like Leomon!" Devimon frowns "I would if I could you are protected by the Digivice's power!" I laugh at Devimon "Then it looks like you have no chance I won't help you!"

Devimon smirks "Soon after I'm done with you, you will be begging me to work at my side!" I freak thinking "Quick I need to speak my way out of this maybe his not as smart as he thinks he is..."

I smirk to Devimon "How about we strike a deal?" Devimon looks in my direction confused "I don't make deals!" I respond "In this deal you gain more than I do..." Devimon grins "I'm listening!" Alucarddik responds weakly "No you can't sell out your friends..."

I Ignore Alucarddik as I respond to Devimon "You tell me what I want to know and I will not only enter a partnership with you but I will also tell you who the real leader is..." Devimon smirks "The proposal is interesting but I already know who the leader is... it's you!"

I freeze in place as I laugh loudly rolling on the floor like an idiot as Devimon frowns "What's so funny?" I calm down as I respond "If I'm the leader that means you already won and we had no chance to begin with I'm no leader... Hell I couldn't even lead us out of a wet paper bag!"

Devimon responds "That's not right Order or Chaos is supposed to be leading the Digidestined!" I laugh at Devimon "Sorry I guess I never got the memo!" Devimon grumbles "Fine it's a deal but if you back stab me you will wish you were already dead!"

I gulp as I respond "Answer my questions first! Who are the Digidestined?" I look down realising my predicament "But first can I get cloths first..." Devimon grumbles "Fine... it's only fare if we are to work side by side we need to have each others... trust..."

Devimon clicks his fingers as he throws my clothes towards me "We have a long discussion ahead of us... then I want the leader's name so I can kill him myself!" I shake my head "Then you won't find out their name I want them alive because I want them by my side... and because their skills could prove useful to us... well you!"

Devimon laughs "There's nothing that person can offer that I don't already know!" I laugh at Devimon "That's funny I bet he could unlock secrets that you could never dream of... like say alter the Black gears to the point they are... irreversible perhaps!"

Devimon focuses on me "Hmm! You strike an interesting proposal..." I grin thinking in my head "You assholes are so easy to predict!"

* * *

Next chapter I will make Devimon answer all of Daniel's questions... but will he swear true allegiance to Devimon or will his plans go successful...


	13. Chapter 13

The truth about the Digidestined...

* * *

Devimon transported Alucarddik and I to his castle as he sits on his throne. His minions eye me carefully making sure I don't do anything to harm their master. Devimon grins looking down at me like I am but his lowly servant "Where would you like me to begin?"

Devimon chilling voice echoes through the throne room as I respond "Who are the DigiDestined? Specifically who are we meant to be?" Devimon grins "The DigiDestined are chosen ones **handpicked** by fate to stop evil from taking over the Digital world or Earth the world you humans come from..."

I nod as I ask "Who exactly handpicked us?" Devimon looks carefully at me before he frowns "The Harmonious Ones are known to have chosen the Digidestined. They are the guardians of the four compass points of the digital world and... to preserve its balance..." Devimon rolls his eyes as he says the last bit in a sarcastic tone.

I respond to Devimon "So they are the ones to blame for our current predicament..." Devimon looks carefully at my direction "and to whom predicament are you referring to?"

I freak as I respond grinning trying to pull off my most evil intent as possible "You can take it in either way, the reason the DigiDestined are here trying to thwart your domination or that we were brought here against our own will with no explanation expecting us know who the villain is!"

Devimon laughs at my response "Now that sounds like the DigiDestined of Chaos!" I lift an eyebrow "Which brings me to the main question... Why am I the chosen Digidestined of Chaos or Order?"

Devimon looks in my direction staring down at me "The Digidestin are chosen through their ideals or personalities the goes in first before the rest one is who is usually Courage and etcetera, but you want to know why are you the chosen to be the one of Chaos or Order hmmm?"

I nod as Devimon responds "Order and Chaos are two entities that are the same, Chaos wants to rule while order wants to make the rules and often enough changes them. While both need to exist the Digidestined is allowed to choose between them but he must excel in both to exist completely..."

I respond "You lost me!" Devimon grumbles "To be the DigiDestined of Chaos and Order you must be both Good and Evil... you proved that with Impmon's Digivolution when he changed between Black and White Devimon..."

I respond "So it was you up on that cliff, which made the rocks fall on us...!" Devimon nods "That's right I had hoped to crush you all but your team work made it... difficult for me!" I look at Devimon as I grin "I guess the leader has trained us well..."

Devimon frowns "Your arrogance will get you killed boy! Now tell me who the leader is?" I wiggle my finger at Devimon "Not yet I have one final question... What are your plans for me?" Devimon lifts an eyebrow "I want you to use the power of the Crest of Chaos to help me rule the Digital World!"

I respond "The Crest of what?" Devimon grins "You asked your final question now tell me who the leader is!" I sigh "Damn... Ok I will tell you only if you allow me to interrogate them and bring them to our side!"

Devimon frowns as he grumbles "Fine! Now tell me!" I sigh "The leader is... Koushiro Izumi!" Devimon touches his fingers to his chin as he massages it "The Crest of Knowledge... Sounds about right... I know where I sent that boy he should be near the pyramid!"

Devimon points to Leomon "Go Leomon, bring him to me!" I retort "NO!" Devimon's eyes flash red as he responds "What?" I look him dead in the eye "They know Leomon but... they won't be expecting me!"

Devimon grins "What do you have planned?" I respond grinning "I will accompany Leomon to the location if there is other Digidestined or even Digimon I could confuse them and send in Leomon to deal with the rest..."

Devimon thinks for a moment "That's a great Idea but if you fail to bring Koushirou back or betray me I will kill you myself!" I gulp "As you wish my Lord! How will I get back" Devimon throws me a device "This is how you will get back now... don't fail me!"

Devimon hold out his hand as he teleports us to outside the Pyramid I look towards Leomon groaning "He could have at least given me and Impmon something to eat or at least allowed us to sleep..."

Leomon throws me a small bag growling "Here!" I open the bag to reveal some bread and a bit of cheese. I look towards Impmon "Well it's better than nothing here Alucarddik you need it more than me!"

Alucarddik looks away "I won't accept food from the enemy or you from this point forward what happened to friends you going to sell them out now! Are you going to do the same to me?"

I look at Alucarddik as Leomon growls getting ready to attack Alucarddik I hold out my hand to stop him as I bend down looking Impmon in the eye as I turn to look at Leomon "Find where Koushiro is I'll deal with Alucarddik!"

Leomon growls at me before leaving to pick up on his scent when his out of ears reach I respond to Alucarddik "Just trust me ok! Have I done anything to betray anyone's trust?" Alucarddik responds "Just now when you assigned to Devimon's army!"

I groan at Alucarddik "Well... trust me now, I'm a planner I work in the future not the past! Devimon mentioned he has the Crest of Chaos right... One of the two crests I can use correct... If I obtain the crest of Chaos I can... abuse its power for good!"

Alucarddik eyes me down "Why should I trust you?" I retort "Because you're my only friend right now that I can trust!" Alucarddik responds "... and what about Koushiro? Isn't he a friend too!" My heart aches as I clutch it "I... I need his help..."

Impmon notes this as he responds "Why can't you ask him...?" I retort "Because I'll be putting both of you in danger!" Leomon growls in our direction "I've picked up their scent!" I look at Impmon carefully as I respond one final time "Trust me!"

Impmon nods as he begins to eat the food. I stand up as I nod towards Leomon "Lead the way..."

We follow Leomon through a maze of tunnels as we hear a few voices I recognise two of the voices instantly as I think to my head "Shit Mimi's here too... I hear Izzy as well but who's the third voice belong too... I have to adjust the plan accordingly that means taking out Leomon!"

I stop Leomon in his track "I'll distract the two in there when I call for you when I want you to take out the third assailant!" Leomon growls as he stands there ready. I walk through the tunnel greeted by a centaur as he responds "Who goes there?" I yell letting myself be known to the other two "My name is Daniel! Now who are you?"

I Hear Izzy and Mimi exclaim together "Daniel?" I act surprised "Mimi! Izzy! Is that you?" They respond together as I step out from behind the corner "Who's this?" Izzy responds smiling "This is Centarumon!"

Centarumon nods "It's a pleasure to meet another of the Digidestined!" I hear Leomon growl barely as Centarumon waves in the direction "Leomon, why are you here?" I see Izzy and Mimi turn in the direction in shock.

I walk towards him agitated as I reply to Centarumon "His with me!" Mimi asks "Why?" I ignore her question as I yell at Leomon "No wonder bad guys are so fucken useless! You can't follow a simple order just stay put till I call for you... well in that case since this has fucked up my method onto Plan B"

I look towards Alucarddik "You know the drill..." Alucarddik frowns at me as I look towards him with eyes saying to trust me as Impmon Digivolves into Devimon his white mode I smile within me "Perfect!"

I point towards Leomon "Take out Centarumon! I'll deal with the rest of the Digidestined..." Leomon nods as his about to attack Centarumon I nod towards Alucarddik "Take out Leomon!" Leomon turns towards me as Devimon lands his Touch of Good on Leomon causing the Black Gear within him to fade away as he falls over.

I smile "Now that's out of the way..." I call over Alucarddik as he jumps to me I whisper in his ear "Alucarddik do this next part right knock out Mimi, Palmon and Centarumon but... do not hurt them... at all and I mean it!"

Alucarddik frowns completely at me as he goes by my plan leaving only Izzy, Tentomon as well as myself and Alucarddik standing. Izzy yells at me "What have you done?" I frown "It's merely a part of my plans... Alucaddik hold onto Izzy and Tentomon..." I pull out a small piece of paper as I write a small note on it placing it in Mimi's hand.

Izzy asks "What's that?" I don't respond to Izzy because any further fuck ups and I might not be able to salvage the situation. I turn to Alucarddik as I respond "We are leaving!" He nods as I holdup the device Devimon gave me as we are transported into the castles location.

I bow to Devimon as I grin "See easy as Pie..." Izzy yells "We trusted you! How could you do this to us?" I turn to Izzy "Koushiro you guys started to lose trust in me the moment Impmon digivolved to Devimon. I could see it and feel it from your eyes..."

I turn to Devimon "Now it's time for your end of the bargain... Devimon I want a room preferably with a cage in it for Tentomon, he is to stay with me at all times!" Devimon frowns at me "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself boy!"

I retort "This is no time for bullshit! If you really want this to work this has to be done my way! It's bad enough Leomon fucked up my plans, I will not allow you to do that same it's my way or it will never work at all!"

Devimon looks at me "Where is Leomon!" I respond "He is a lost cause I got rid of him if Tai's device could remove the Black Gear, I would assume the same could be said about my device. Speaking about devices..." I grab onto Izzy's device as I remove it placing it into my pocket.

Devimon grins at my direction "You keep following this path and you soon will be able to use the Crest of Chaos." I grin back at Devimon "That's my plan!" Devimon points to a couple of his Minions as he orders them around.

I look at Alucarddik as I nod at him "I want you to take Alucarddik to my room and throw Tentomon into the cage" I give Alucarddik the look to tell him to do it gently as possible as he responds with sarcasm "Yes, partner!" I look towards Devimon "Lead me to the place where we will be keeping Koushiro..." Izzy retorts "I will never help you!"

Devimon holds out his hand towards Izzy as I look at him sternly "If any harm comes to Koushiro when I'm not looking, you Devimon will not be getting your wish!" Devimon frowns looking at me "Is that a threat? Hmm, remind me who's in charge here!"

I retort grinning immensely "You may be in charge of the Digital world after this but Koushiro is my business. I'll get you what you want but first you need to give Koushiro a reason to trust you... so until then his under my protection!"

Devimon grins "... and what protection would that be, hmm?" I look towards Izzy then back to Devimon "All it takes is one line to bring down a single program!" Devimon grumbles "I will trust you for only this, if you give me any reason to distrust you-"

I cut him off mid sentence "I know I'm as good as dead..." Devimon smiles as he points to a couple of his minions as he orders them to take me and Izzy to our next location.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? Write a review and let me know what you guys and girls think.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel's cat comes out of the bag...

* * *

I push Izzy into the cage as I lock the door taking the key and placing it into my pocket. I look at Devimon's minions "Leave us!" Although resistant at first they finally leave the two of us alone. I pull out Izzy's Digivice as I toss it up in the air every so often catching it.

I speak to Izzy "So nothing you thinking how utterly screwed you are, aren't you Izzy...?" Izzy looks away "The rest of the group will save me and you'll regret it betraying us!" I respond to Izzy "I already do..."

Izzy nods "That's right... Wait, what?" I hold my finger to my mouth to shush Izzy "Listen to me very carefully Izzy..." Izzy looks away "Why should I listen to you?" I mutter under my breath "because I love you..."

Izzy responds "Sorry I couldn't hear you... you are going to have to speak up!" I walk close to the cage which makes Izzy back away from the door I whisper loud enough for Izzy to hear me "I need your help!"

Izzy turns his back to me "I won't help you or Devimon!" I sigh at Izzy "Fine! Be like that, but at least listen to what I have to say!" I proceed to tell Izzy all I learnt from Devimon discussion from before.

Izzy sighs "Why would you tell me such lies...?" I respond "Because they are not lies! I really need your help!" Izzy turns to me "and help would that be? Make the Black Gears indestructible?" I retort "Even better than that... I want you to help me fuck up Devimon's plans..."

Izzy shifts an eyebrow at me "How so... and why should I trust you?" I respond "Because I trust you!" Izzy snorts at me "What about your partner? Don't you trust him?" I stand there dumbfolded "I trust him with my life but not this... Izzy this is going to sound really weird but I want you to listen to this..."

Izzy stands there as I continue "I-I love you... I don't know why or what brought this on... but I've been holding these feels inside for the last couple of days... I've denied them over and over again but every time I look at you and that smile of yours it makes my heart thump... Sometimes I get this major desire to pull you in for a hug.

I never thought I would get this feeling for anyone much less another guy but it's happened and I can't do much about it, so I'm letting all the cats out of the bag you can deny them or turn them down... I won't care, actually I would probably care so much I would cry in some random corner.

But between both you and Alucarddik I trust you both with my life. I want your help with this task at hand... I need you to help me find the Crest of Chaos... If you help me with this I'll help you get out of here. You help me and I will help you..."

Izzy stands there silently soaking up my confession as he turns to the side "I don't love you..." I look down at the floor as Izzy continues "But I will help you with this but I need a laptop first!" I take my backpack off as I hand him my laptop "Find the Crest and I'll find a way to get you out of here! Just hide the laptop so if anyone comes poking around they won't figure somethings up!"

Izzy looks away "Sure! What about Tentomon?" I smile at him "He will be in my room, he will most likely get a daily meal but I'll sneak him some of my food... I care very much about you... Maybe someday you can return those feelings... Or maybe I'm just going through some faze and this is all a misunderstanding..."

I walk outside the room as I sigh looking down at the floor as I lean back on the door "Love can be so cruel... or better yet what the fuck is love!" I walk towards a hall way getting eyes from all of Devimon's minions as I ask about for my room.

Of the Digimon was kind enough to point me in the right direction I step in the room as I notice Alucarddik transformed back into Impmon as his talking to Tentomon. They stop as they look in my direction as I lift an eyebrow.

I ask the two of them "You planning your escape?" Alucarddik flinches "No... Why?" I respond "You flinched I must report this to Devimon immediately..." Impmon gets on his guard as I walk towards the bed falling face first into it.

Alucarddik looks questionably at me "I thought you said you going to report this to Devimon..." I sigh into the bed "I don't care! Do whatever you like just give me a heads up so I can tell Izzy!" Tentomon responds "You mean Devimon!"

I get up walking close enough to the two as I whisper between the both of them "Trust me with this I really do mean Izzy! He is currently working on finding the whereabouts of the Crest of Chaos... As soon as he finds that I can grab it and free Izzy.

I will tell him where to go to pick you up. I will also make a map of the route he should take to get to you and how to get out of here. You can go warn the others... After I know Izzy has escaped I will let Devimon know where you two have escaped and where you are headed to not arouse his suspicion.

After that I plan on acting like I will activate the Crest of Chaos only to throw it to Izzy and fuck up Devimon's plans! Which reminds me...? I should tell that to Izzy next time I go to... Interrogate him!"

I sigh as I walk back to the bed "Until then try to keep up your strength Tentomon... for Izzy's sake." I instantly fall asleep with two weary eyes watching me intently.

The next day during interrogation or more like me just speaking to Izzy about the location of the crest I slowly begin to get his trust back but sadly not enough though it's better than nothing we make a fake program pretending to increase the Black gears power making them less destructive even though it virtually does nothing at all.

Izzy smiles "I found it!" I look up at him as I respond "Where?" he turns the laptop as he points "It's here but... there's a problem!" I look at Izzy "What's the problem?" he responds "It's guarded at all times!"

I sigh "Fizz Stickle! Ok plan B, hopefully the guards are dumb there during your escape I will run into there and say your escaped and that they are to find you immediately! I just need some sort of proof like... a punch to the face!"

Izzy gawks "I'm not going to punch you! Please can you do it for me?" Izzy sighs as he turns to the side "No I won't!" I pout "Fine I'll get Alucarddik to punch me then!"Izzy turns back around "You never told me what exactly what you wrote on the letter you gave to Mimi..."

I respond "Who said I wrote it... I signed it with your name so she would at least read it... the note is written to suit your style and basically says to reverse the black gear... I'm not too sure exactly how but to reverse it."

Izzy sighs "Oh... There's another problem! Even if you get past the guards you still have to get past the energy condenser that's wrapped around it!" I shift an eyebrow "Energy condenser... What if we project it to show a hologram... would it work?"

Izzy shakes his head "Maybe or a little while... but Devimon will most likely know something's going up..." A knock is heard on the door as I shift my attitude and motion Izzy to hide the laptop "What is it can't you see I'm busy!"

The Digimon walks in resembling a bat as I sigh "Ah the butler to Devimon... What do you want DemiDevimon?" DemiDevimon replies "Devimon seeks your audience!" I shift an eyebrow "What for?"

DemiDevimon looks at Izzy then back to me "He didn't tell me!" I sigh as I point to Izzy "I will be back I want you to find a way to make those Black Gears Impervious!" Izzy retorts "NO!" I smirk at Izzy "Soon I will have my way!"

I turn to Devimon "Lead the way!" DeviDemimon leads the way to Devimon I look around focusing on my surroundings noting as usual where every guard is placed. I've been trying to make a route on which path Izzy should take to escape this place.

We step into the area that Devimon is standing as he looks in my direction "There is my child prodigy has he found a way to make them Impervious...?" I respond "No Lord Devimon the data that makes the gears is... corrupted!"

Devimon smiles "That's their function to spread corruption and change the digimon's minds to evil!" I shake my head "NO I mean to actually make them impervious you would have to build them from the ground up..."

Devimon frowns "You said you could make it happen!" I smirk "I maybe a god at what I can improvise with but you're trying to make me turn dog shit into gold do I look like an alchemist to you?"

Devimon looks deadly at me "Well just make it happen! And you are no God in this world I will be the only ruler! That being said I have a job for you..." I frown "Is it more important than your black gears...?"

Devimon smirks "That can wait for now... I want you to kill this Digidestined!" Devimon shows an image of T.K. "His partner has not been able to Digivolve yet so it should be easy pickings for you!"

I freak out in my mind "Fuck! I need a plan I can't kill someone..." Devimon points "Take that Imbecile Ogremon and get the job done! Also have this..." Devimon throws what I instantly recognise as the Crest of Chaos I respond playing dumb "What the hell is this?"

He responds "That is the Crest of Chaos it should unlock your Digimon's stronger transformations... I want you to test that power on the Digidestined." I smile for other reasons "You're giving it to me?"

Devimon retorts "Not giving, I'm lending it to you to test its raw capabilities" I bow "There's no win like overkill, your wish is my desire!" I turn heading towards my room to pick up Alucarddik.

I slam open my door as I close it shut "Alucarddik... Project B!" Alucarddik responds "What now? We don't have enough time to-" I cut him off "We have a mission from Devimon he wants T.K. dead... now!"

Alucarddik and Tentomon freaks "You are escaping now!" I throw Alucarddik the key to unlock Tentomon's cage as I grab something to hide Tentomon and Izzy. I peek open the door as there are no guards around we run through corners and corridors to eventually reach Izzy's location.

I open the door as I wave the others to come in Izzy freaks "What! What's wrong?" I respond as I grab the key from Alucarddik "You're escaping now! Devimon's ordered me to kill T.K. you have to move quickly hand me the map."

I open the cage as Izzy hands me a map "The guards are in these locations you have only a small room of time to move around the guards should be changing spots soon, here." I hand Izzy his Digivice, the map and the cloak to cover himself up.

I smile lightly "I have to grab Ogremon... and Devimon was kind enough to give me this." I show Izzy the Crest of Chaos as he freaks "He wants me to kill T.K. by using the power of this device... you should have a bit of windowed time because I have to bring Ogremon with me so again move fast."

I hug Izzy making him blush as i kiss him on the cheek "Stay safe and do not get caught!" I let go as I step outside with Alucarddik before me make our way slowly to Ogremon's location. Alucarddik ask me "What did you just do with Izzy?"

I blush "Ah... I kissed him on the cheek... why?" Alucarddik responds "What's a kiss?" I sigh "It's how some people show there affections towards others... more to show that they care for them... or love them." I mutter the last bit over my breath.

Alucarddik responds "Well you care for me how come you never kiss me like that?" I respond looking around "Ah... cause it's a human interaction thing that only humans do to each other..." Alucarddik responds nonchalantly as he looks down "Oh ok..."

I feel sighly upset as I respond picking up Alucarddik "Cheer up, I'll give you something better I hold Alucarddik tight in my arms before slinging him over my shoulders as I sit him on my head..."

Alucarddik responds as he holds onto my head "how's this better?" I respond "I'm giving you a piggy back and we only do this for our kids! To me I consider you my child and a part of my family... if I ever have my own."

Alucarddik smiles as we head towards Ogremon.

* * *

Lolz ended it on a weird moment... a little bit fluffy as always write a review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Betrayal of the fittest...

* * *

I make my way to Ogremon while carrying Alucarddik on my shoulders "Alucarddik I hope you're ready..." Alucarddik nods "I hope so too how do you think they will react...?" I sigh "you know how they had a slight trust towards me, now they most likely have virtually none!"

I sigh louder "Well it's about time we grab Ogremon..." I quicken the pace to Ogremons location as I burst open the door "Hey, green and ugly we got a job to do!" Ogremon turns to me "What job could we possible do together..."

I turn my head slightly to the side forgetting Alucarddik is still on my shoulders while crossing my arms "Devimon told me to get **imbecile** and we are to kill one of the Digidestined T.K. his Digimon has shown no signs of digivolving yet so it should be an easy picking..."

Ogremon grumbles "I'm no imbecile!" I roll my eyes at him "Whatever, it should be an easy job even you should be able to handle it on your own!"

We travel to Primary village and hatchery ground nursery.

As we watch T.K as the Digimon babies from a distance they begin to freak out as I respond "Well Ogremon deal with T.K because he most certainly won't deal with himself!" Ogremon jumps down sliding down the cliff as Alucarddik looks at me with uncertainty.

I look at him "I can't act until Izzy gets here! I have to know firsthand he got out safely and I will most defiantly not help Ogremon!" I watch as Patamon attack him forcing him to stop half way the cliff as he turns to me "Why aren't you helping me Daniel?"

I freeze as I respond "Tch, because he is a simple child you should be able to deal with him on your own!" Ogremon chases around T.K. as he loses track of him within the forest. Ogremon calls out to me again "Help me search for him!"

I respond while smirking "I'm too lazy and Alucarddik is tired!" I can hear Ogremon sigh. He grabs onto one of the baby Digimon as my eyes narrow and Darken at the site "That bastard... Alucarddik we are acting now Kill Ogremon!"

Alucarddik freaks "What about your plan to wait it out?" I clench my fists as I sit back down "I can wait a bit longer for Izzy..." I continue to watch Ogremon carefully just in case he does anything rash when I hear a voice from someone I recognise "Matt...?"

Matt runs in with Garurumon using his Howling Blaster causing Ogremon to jump backward as I watch Tai grab the Digimon from Ogremon's arms as I laugh at his misfortunes. Soon enough his cornered by Gurumon, Greymon, Togemon, Leomon and Birdramon.

I start to panic "Where's Izzy...?" Ogremon calls out for my help as I sigh getting up to pull off a speech while clapping my hands slowly causing the Digidestined to look in my direction "Well, well would you look at that Ogremon aren't you in quiet a pickle... and as always great teamwork!"

Mimi yells "Why are you working for Devimon!" as Matt responds "I knew we could trust him!" I frown as I respond to Matt "It's because of you I was even in this position I jsut found out the hard way how much I'm worth in this world!"

I look down on them "Everyone here has a **Crest** of their own that allows Digimon to surpass their powers and grant a new level of strength to my surprise I found out I had two... **the Crest of Order** and **The Crest of Chaos!**"

I flick my hand as I reveal one of them "You should probably guess which one I'm holding right now! I could choose right here right now to be evil or good... you see depending on my mood I'm guessing decides Alucarddik's or Impmon's transformation!"

I move the chip extremely slowly towards my Digivice "I'm about to show you what happens when someone distrusts me!" I move the crest slowly towards the device as Ogremon uses this chance to escape to my side.

Ogremon laughs "Now we are going to show you!" Izzy shows up as Kabuterimon Electro Shockers Ogremon. I retort "Finally, what took you so long?" Izzy replies "Sorry escaping took longer!" I smile as I throw the crest towards Izzy "Catch!" He grabs onto it as I hear Devimon's voice boom from afar "What is the meaning of this!"

I retort looking towards Devimon direction "We humans have a saying for it, it's called backstabbing! I never trusted you from the start and all that shit I told you Izzy worked on for the Black Gears yeah... that was a lie!"

I continue off "I only told you about Izzy because I really needed his help to get through your systems... as well as other reasons..." I blush at the thought as I continue "But who would have thought you would be dumb enough to hand it to me Devimon, you should have chosen your allies more wisely!"

I sling Alucarddik over my back as I jump off grabbing onto Kabuterimon's foot. I grin as we fly towards the group as some black gears fly past I scream out "Leomon watch out!" Unfortunately it was too late several black gears embedded themselves into Leomon.

I sigh aggressively as I speak to Izzy "Can you get in close Izzy?" Izzy looks in questionably at me "What you have in mind?" I respond "Do you remember what happened last time with Taichi's Digivice?"

Izzy replies "He was able to remove the effects of the black gear... I hope you know what you are doing Daniel." I smile before jumping "Well we'll never know until I try it out!" Izzy nods "Alright then..."

Izzy makes Kabuterimon fly by Leomon as Leomon tries to swap him away. During that time I drop down grabbing onto his back as I thrust the Digivice in Leomon's face "This is going to sound really cheesy but... Return to thy normal state, I banish the evil of the black gears contain within your body."

The device begins to glow causing Leomon to growl in anger as he grabs me off his back as he slowly crushes my body. I can hear Alucarddik yelling "Let go of my partner!" I groan yelling "This should be working... It worked last time with Taichi, why not now?"

Tai interrupts me "Maybe all you need is just a little bit of help!" I see Tai and Matt join me holding up their Device causing Leomon to growl in anger and drop me. I fade out not remembering much that happened afterwards.

**A few hours later**

I wake up to someone poking me in the cheek as I respond in a sarcastic tone "Ow that hurts!" I focus on my surrounds as I notice who's poking me "Of course, trust Tai to poke me! So anyone care to explain to me why I'm still alive!"

The group freaks out as I recorrect myself "I was being crush by two massive hands..." everyone sighs in relive as Leomon responds "Sorry I wasn't in control of myself..." I respond "You're not the only one who should apologise... I did it to get in someone's good books... well bad!"

Mimi responds "Why did you betray us back in the temple?" I shake my head "Betrayal is putting it lightly, I told Devimon that I knew who the leader of our party was it was, it was a lie to get in his good books!"

I sigh as I continue "My original plan was to escape once I milked him dry of the information on why **we** were here? But he said something that peek my interest. It was something about **Crests** so I used Izzy as the lie and told Devimon he was the leader."

I groan as I sit up "Devimon for some reason believed me to be the leader... I don't believe myself as being leader material ever. I can make plans get things done in the heat of the moment but I am no leader. Devimon was kind enough to point out Izzy is the Crest of Knowledge and that I was the Crest of Order and Chaos. So it's safe to assume each of us has a crest... so you can choose to trust this information or no it was in fact from Devimon after all..."

I sigh "However there was only one piece of information I trust from him... he mentioned something about **The Harmonious Ones**..." Leomon flinches from the information as I look in his direction "I'm guessing you know something about them..."

Leomon shakes his head "The only information I have about them are that they are our ancestors that predicted a group of children know as the Digidestined will come to save us from the evil that plans to take over this island."

I nod "So we are those children then..." Tai retorts "How do you know we are really the Digidestined?" Leomon responds "They are able to make Digimon Digivolve... and I have seen that with my own eyes."

I look at Izzy "Remember what I told you, everything I told you?" Izzy blushes at the thought "Yeah, why?" I respond smiling lightly "please do not tell anyone..." Tai respond "Don't tell us what?" I dismiss Tai question "Another thing do you still have the crest of Chaos?"

Izzy nods holding out the crest as I smile "Keep it..." everyone gawks as Izzy responds "Why me?" I look Izzy in the eyes "Because I trust you to do the right thing when the time comes... Chaos to me is considered Evil if I am the owner of the Crest I don't want it on me at all times! I don't trust myself with that kind of power maybe the crest of Order maybe... but this one is Chaos keep it on you at all times."

Matt retorts "Izzy could be in cohorts with Daniel? Shouldn't one us take it instead." I turn to Matt to glare at him "Izzy is the DigiDestined of Knowledge if he holds onto it maybe he will eventually come across some knowledge to deal with it...? Our Crests should react only to us so as long as someone else is holding onto it, it shouldn't activate."

I stand up slowly "After what I've done I expect you guys not to trust me but after everything I've told Izzy I have faith in him that he will do the right thing..." I look at Izzy "No matter what!" Mimi pouts "You knocked out Leomon, Palmon, Centarumon and me in the Temple, why?"

I look at Mimi "Devimon asked me to capture the leader Izzy, I told him not only I would capture him I would kill anyone else that interferes, I did that to earn his trust. However Leomon was with me at the time so I made Devimon believe that Leomon was a lost cause and that I had to dispose of him!"

Tai responds "Why would you go through all those lengths?" I shrug my arms "I've lived a lonely life of no friends the only friends I technically had was my laptop and that is not really a friend. I felt like I need to protect you guys and girls somehow... So I lied, Matt already distrust me so that helped in persuading Devimon... and it also helped when he saw Alucarddik Digivolve to Devimon in both a black and white form. So all that was left is to become an evil person and make him believe I was willing to help him."

I clench my hands "Do you really THINK I enjoyed that I had to pretend to torture Izzy I had to make them believe I was willing to do shit that I didn't believe I was capable of... When Devimon asked me to kill T.K.!"

T.K. freaks as Matt holds his hand in front of him to protect him "I turned around making him believe I would do it! I sort of believed it myself I was capable of it but as soon as I backed around a corner and ran to Izzy freed him and told him everything including where T.K. was... I helped him escape as I made my way to Ogremon hoping by a mere fraction that Izzy escaped and could save him from Ogremon I was happy you guys made it in time to save him."

I look around me realising something "Ahh... where's Sora and Joe?"

* * *

Write a review and let me know what you guys and girls think.


	16. Chapter 16

The black gears of hell...

* * *

Tai freaks "Where IS Sora?" I rummage through my mind "Devimon made no attempts to take out Sora or Joe, maybe they are still travelling here..." Tai smiles "That's great!" I look towards the mountain "But still... there's only one person left and his currently in his castle on that mountain..."

Tai smiles looking towards the mountain "I say let's go for it!" I hold out my hand to stop Tai "NO! I will end it without Alucarddik!" Alucarddik begins to protest as I stop him "I put us all in this mess and I will end it one way or another! I'll find a way without risking anyone's lives even if I have to die in the process... it's the only way I can redeem myself after what I put not only Izzy but Alucarddik through!"

Izzy interrupts me "No you won't not after what you put me through..." I looked at Izzy shocked as he continues "after everything you said to me you going up against that guy alone! We were all brought he for a reason because we are all the DigiDestined! You may be the Digidestined of Chaos and Order but you still only one person!"

Izzy looks away "You had so many opportunities to take us out but you didn't you worked alongside Devimon. You could have killed Mimi Palmon and Leomon while in the temple, you could have left me in that dungeon as well as Tentomon but you didn't! You could have gone to Ogremon before saving us but you didn't and god knows what else you chose to do instead! We are all here for a reason and if we don't fight together we may lose this battle!"

I look away feeling guilty as Tai places his hand on my shoulder "We are all in this together and I say we fight together!" I look at Tai carefully "Even with all the stuff I pulled off..." Tai responds smiling "You did what you felt was right at the time... what I feel is right now is to fight together!"

Izzy holds out the crest "I think it would be better if you held onto it and used it." I clench Izzy's hand shut making sure he holds onto it "I won't use it even as a last resort!" I look towards the mountain "I will defeat Devimon and without the Crest's help! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Izzy smiles "Well we have the devices so losing will be impossible!" Mimi exclaims "After that the first thing I plan on doing is shopping!" I look at Mimi then back towards the mountain "Devimon will not be easy to take down... however he stands no chance if we all fight together!"

I walk over to Alucarddik "After all what I put you through, can I ask you to not only forgive me but to also help me?" Alucarddik smiles mischievously "Partners stick together besides I always wanted to punch Devimon's smug face!"

I laugh hoisting Alucarddik on my shoulders "Then I say lets end this right here right now!" I watch everyone else get pumped as Leomon says "Alright troops let's get to it!"

One our boat trip we try to come up with ideas of how to take down Devimon. Leomon states the facts "Leomon is very powerful, his brought nothing but trouble to file island. We all must be careful."

I nod as adding to Leomon information "Not only that he has a lot of guards in his castle mostly DemiDevimons and Tsukaimons. They look like Patamon except purple instead of orange..."

As we reach the main island we begin to traverse the mountain watching our surroundings carefully. Countless Black gears begin to fly back towards the mountain as I state "What the hell is Devimon doing... why would he call back all the Black Gears unless..."

My head snaps in the direction of his castle as the earth begins to rumble beneath our feat causing an earthquake "It's a Digiquake!" The group looks at me "What we not on earth and... I'm not explaining!"

Devimon bursts from the mountain bigger and badder than ever. Mimi exclaims "What in the world is that?" I retort "It's Devimon a slightly bigger version!" Palmon comments "I didn't expect him to be such a big guy..." as Izzy states "What's with bad guys always thinking bigger is better!"

Leomon retorts making the group look towards him "I'm afraid not the power Devimon now possesses is immense so be careful!" I nod adding to Leomon statement "His absorbed god only knows how many Black Gears..."

Devimon jumps down from his mountain top as he flies down toward the bottom with his back face towards us. Tai speaks to Agumon "I think it might be a great time to Digivolve to Greymon!" I nod towards Alucarddik "I think that would be best for you to Alucarddik except Devimon preferably the white edition seeing as his the counter opposite of Devimon!"

Before they could Digivolve Devimonmon turns slightly causing a gust of wind to be sent our way holding us against the wall. As he holds out both hands Devimon holds us against the wall with one of his attacks laughing "You are fools, don't expect me to play silly games with you I'm far too wise for that!"

I retort back "Says the guy that got backstabbed by me!" Devimon frowns "You will be the first one I destroy... after you watch all your friends die in front of you!" Devimon begins to put pressure on all of us.

While Devimon puts pressure on us he is struck in the face with some torpedos which throws him off guard releasing his grip on us when he struck again this time by Birdramon Meteor Wing I exclaim "Awesome Sora and Joe made it in time! You guys are a site for sore eyes..."

Sora runs towards us "What are you guys doing laying around? Now is the best time to attack!" Tai nods to Sora, then looks toward Agumon "Time to Digivolve!" I look towards Alucarddik "Let's pay back this guy! Give him an extra hit for me!"

Alucarddik nods as the Digimon begin to Digivolve.

The Digimon spread out as they attack in sync with Greymon's Nova Blast and Gurumon's Howling Blaster. Greymon's and Gurumon's attacks do little to nothing to Devimon as he uses Gurumon as A bowling ball to knock out Greymon.

Devimon retorts "If that's the best you can do you fighting a losing battle!" Togemon and Kabuterimon lead the next attack which only leads to infuriating Devimon as he tries to crush Togemon then attempts to swats Kabuterimon like he was an annoying fly.

Leomon jumps into attack to Attack Devimon's blind spot as I send in Alucarddik to attack as well. Ogremon bursts from within Devimon's body attacking Leomon with a blast attack similar to Devimon's attack. Leomon gets knocked to the side as he aims and attacks Alucarddik next "That's for leaving me for dead!"

While that was happening Devimon grabs onto Birdramon and takes out Greymon completely with her. Devimon sets his eyes on Ikkakumon next using him to take out Kabuterimon before he could even attack.

After knock out all of the Key players in the battle Devimon's eyes fall onto T.K. and Patamon "They say the smallest one will be my downfall I will not let that happen!" Devimon attampts to grab onto T.K. as Matt can be heard screaming out his name.

I yell out at the top of my lungs "Alucarddik! Save T.K." Alucarddik flies past T.K. just reaching him in time to move him out of harm's way "Yes! Take that Devimon, I'm on a roll to foiling your plans!"

Matt looks at me surprised as I respond "Alucarddik move T.K. out of Devimon's range!" Devimon attempts to grab onto Alucarddik as the other Digimon lunge onto Devimon holding him in place. Devimon begins to fume "Have you forgotten? I am the Master of this world!"

Devimon releases a complete wave scattering the Digimon as well as knocking out the remaining of us. The attack reached Alucarddik as well sending him flying into the cliff making him drop T.K. in the process.

Matt yells "T.K.!" as I yell "Alucarddik!" Devimon smiles mischievously as he goes to grab T.K. his hand clenches shut over T.K. and Patamon without further fuss "I have you now!" Matt and I scream in unison "No!"

Devimon laughs in happiness as light escapes his hand and he looks down at it "What, impossible!" Devimon lets go from being burnt by the light. I respond "I'll be damned Patamon is digivolving!" The light floats higher into the air.

Patamon Digivolved to Angemon

We stare in awe at Angemon "Well there is Devimon's polar opposite if his the demon then T.K. is the Angel... this now means we have a chance!" Devimon looks at Angemon "What's this, another foolish attempt to take me down!"

Angemon retorts "The forces of good are more powerful, even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace back to the island!" Angemon lifts is staff into the air as all the Digivices glow and focus a beam on him.

Devimon freaks "What are you doing to me? What is this light?" The remaining Digimon return to their prior forms as I run to Alucarddik "Now why can't you do that?" Alucarddik pouts "Because I'm not Angemon!"

I smile to Alucarddik "Well I don't care if you're not Angemon you're still my partner!" That makes Alucarddik smile as I look towards Angemon "Now what is he doing..." Devimon blocks the light in his eyes with his arm yelling "Stop this I'm not going to allow you to take my power away, you will have to fight me!"

Angemon twirls his staff "I'm afraid I have no other choice... If I can help others my fate is unimportant!" T.K. screams "Angemon!" Angemon ignores T.K. call "Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished!"

Angemon stands on guard "I'm ready to fight you for peace!" Ogremon attempts to attack Angemon thinking his more than a match for him. Angemon taps Ogremon with his staff causing him to be blasted out of Devimon's body.

Devimon grumbles "Look at what you've done you fool!" Angemon's staff begins to decrease in size as its power is focused on his hand causing it to glow a golden light. T.K. scrams to Angemon "Be careful!"

Devimon takes this chance to attack Angemon as he walks towards him closing his hands around Angemon. Before his hands could close around Angemon he punches Devimon sending a beam of pure light through Devimon "This is the end for you!" The power Angemon emits defeats Devimon but a major cost as both Digimon fade away.

Devimon smiles "That was pretty foolish of you have used up all your power, it wasn't really smart of you to do that. Now you are of no use to anyone, you can't get away from the dark forces evil exists everywhere so don't savour your victory. There are other Digimon just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger than I am. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them you have not won at all, what a waste of time!"

Angemon looks at Devimon soaking in all the information as T.K. calls out to Angemon he turns in the direction of T.K. "Don't worry T.K. I'll be back again! If you want me to..." T.K. breaks down in tears at the loss of his partner as feathers fall in front of T.K. creating a giant yellow striped egg.

We walk towards T.K as Tentomon responds "What do you know it's a Digiegg!" T.K. looks surprised "Do you think it could be Angemon?" I respond "Probably not!" The group looks at me angrily as T.K. is about to cry I correct myself "It would probably be a Tokomon or something prior that will eventually become Angemon again."

The group still looks at me as I respond "It makes Digisense don't question my logic! Rome was not built in a day." The group slowly begins to smile as Gabumon responds "It will most definitely be him his just resting for a while to regain his lost strength."

Palmon agrees "You will see him again when he digivolves." T.K. smiles picking up the egg "I promise to take really good care of him, after all you saved my life Angemon!" Sora decides to point out "Look the island is coming back together again!"

Izzy responds "Exactly how it was predicted when evil was defeated the island will return to its normal state." We begin to wonder what is waiting for us next who exactly are these enemies that Devimon mentioned...

* * *

Three thoughts after watching the anime...

One: After hearing T.K. say he wants to take Angemon home with him I thought of dirty thoughts as well as Angemon is not a pet lolz.

Two: Devimon why did you say come here pretty boy.

Three: What the fuck Angemon "If you want me to..." of course he would want you back you're his god dang partner.

Enough mini rants write a review and rant about anything.


End file.
